El crimen imperfecto
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Para sasuke era una misión más de las miles que estaba acostumbrado. Sabía proteger, luchar y seducir.. pero se le presento un trabajo que sin ninguna duda le causaría muchos problemas. ¿Como seducir a alguién que finge ser un chico? UA. HINASASU 22 fINAL
1. Ordenes

Hola! Aquí vengo con otro fik después de un descancito corto. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y me digan que les parece. Naruto no me pertenece (por desgracia) y ninguno de sus personajes. Sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaoo!

_El crimen imperfecto_

_Ordenes:_

_No estaba de acuerdo con aquello que le habían obligado a hacer, pero no tenía más remedio que cumplirlo. Era su deber como posible heredero del Clan. Su hermano se había marchado por motivos que desconocía y sus padres se mostraban recios a comentarle. Así que ese era su trabajo. No tenía otra opción, además le pagarían lo suficiente para comprarse el descapotable negro que siempre había querido._

_Se apretó la corbata, se arregló un poco su pelo y compuso la mirada más sexy y amendratadora que tenía. En su instituto lo tomaban como un Don Juan y no lo iba a rechazar. Todas las chicas caían ante él con una simple mirada o incluso sonrisa. Las mujeres solo eran una herramienta para complacer sus deseos sexuales. Nada más. _

_Sonrió al hombre con mirada impasible del espejo y se marchó apagando las luces. Sin ninguna duda ese trabajo le daba algo de morbo. _

_Estaba acostumbrado a las grandes casas, él vivía en una enorme. Pero sin ninguna duda esa era muy más lujosa y espaciosa que la suya. No le extrañaba que la recompensa fuera mayor de 29 millones. Escupió en el suelo como muestra de indiferencia. El dinero era muy importante pero él prefería su coche y el sexo. Tenía que tener prioridades. _

_Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió enseguida. El jardín estaba decorado con pequeños gnomos horribles. No supo por que pero le dio ganas de patear uno y romperlo. Estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando el sonido que esperaba producir él se le adelantó._

_Levantó la vista hasta poder ver a una joven de largos cabellos negro azulado, con un kimono de color lavanda, manos finas y blancas que acompañaban a un dulce rostro sonrosado y una gran arruga en la frente. La joven volvió a tirar otro gnomo al suelo y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que él la observaba._

_-¡Upss!- soltó y sin más explicaciones se alejó corriendo. Parecía un pequeño duende y bailarina. Desapareció de su vista dejandole tan aturdido que incluso el escandaloso ruido de su móvil le altero._

_Fue tarde cuando se aclaró. Una mujer con traje azul y una cofia le miraba avergonzada, mientras sus labios se movían susurrando su nombre._

_-Señor Uchiha...- llamó la mujer una vez más. _Estúpida mujer que ya le escuchó._ La insultó en su mente para clavarle su mayor mirada seductora. Esta se sonrojo hasta las cejas para luego guiarle a travez del enorme jardín._

_Entraron al recibidor para que otras mujeres le atendieran y quitaran el abrigo. En silencio caminaron por un largo pasillo con varios retratos de la misma mujer una y otra vez. En cada una la mujer se veía más pálida, con menos fuerza pero aún así hermosa. El último cuadro era de la joven que había visto rompiendo el gnomo de jardín. En el salía con una enorme sonrisa siendo abrazada por la mujer de los otros cuadros. Las dos eran idénticas, pero la más joven mostraba más vitalidad. Algo en los ojos de ellas le hizo bajar la cabeza y sentirse mal por escupir antes. _

_Al fin llegaron a la última habitación dónde majestuosas se levantaban unas puertas de roble con relieve laborioso. Los pomos de oro relucían y con un poco de miedo la guía los toco para abrir y así poder entrar a la enorme estancia. _

_Desde pequeño le habían educado para mostrar respeto a los hombres adultos y prestar todos sus respetos y atención. Pero al entrar ahí toda su atención se detuvo en ella. En su pequeño duende bailarin. _

_Seas bienvenido Uchiha.- celebró el adulto de la habitación. Encandelado por la belleza de la joven no reparó que el señor le observaba atentamente. Sonrió con malicia al comprender que el joven heredero se había quedado embelesado con su primogénita.- Te presentó a mi hija.- le ofreció la mano a la joven que estaba sentada en un sofá._

_-Encantado de conocerle.- dijo ella con voz suave sin mirarle a la cara. En sus pálidas mejillas había una sombra roja que a él le agrado._

_-¡Es un placer el mío!- rectifico él enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.- Usted debe ser Hinata Hyuga ¿me equivoco?_

_-Si se equivocara dudo que lo expresaría con esa seguridad.- le contestó de forma arrogante pero calmada._

_Ante la respuesta de la joven su humor fue cambiando claramente. Sonrió para si mismo al saber que su misión no sería tan fácil después de todo. Cuidar a esa jovencita que se mostraba calmada y sosegada sería todo un reto para él._

_La familia Hyuga era poseedora de unos grandes terrenos por Okinawa, Kyoto y Nagoya por lo tanto otras familias – Incluida los Uchihas.- querían comprarlas pero estos se negaban en rotundo. Además de poseer los terrenos era el líder de la empresa Informática más demandada a lo largo de Oriente. Así que los enemigos le salían por todas partes._

_La misión de Sasuke era fácil. Llevar a la primogénita lejos de Tokyo y así alejarla de todo el revuelto que se organizaría en un par de meses por esos lares. _

_Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba que ella, la dulce y tierna Hinata tuviera que cambiar totalmente su vida. No solo su nombre y apellido... sino su sexo. _

_La universidad era enorme y al lado estaba el internado masculino. Hinata miró a su compañero con el ceño claramente fruncido, los carriles hinchados de aire y con una postura obstinada. Se había pasado sus dieciocho años de vida siendo la niña buena, haciendo todo lo que su padre quería, incluso cumpliendo los caprichos respecto a sus noviazgos. Había dejado a su amado Kiba en Tokyo para mudarse a Londres. Ella quería estudiar medicina en Osword junto con su novio, después graduarse y casarse. Pero por culpa del capricho de su padre se veía obligada no solo a dejar a Kiba, cambiar de vida y de sexo. _

_Entraron al internado esperando que nadie se percatara de ellos, pero para su desgracia parecía que los estaban esperando. Ambos suspiraron y se miraron._

_-Te odio.- susurró ella a su guardaespaldas._

_-Yo solo me limito a hacer mi trabajo.- se justifico._

_-Igualmente te odio._

_El sonrió y se juró seducir a esa joven chica. Le volvía loco tan solo con mirarla._

_Un recepcionista se acerco con una tierna sonrisa y les comentó todos los horarios, las normas y les guió hasta su respectiva habitación. _

_Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta Hinata se quitó la peluca de color negro y la tiró al suelo irritada. Sasuke le miró divertido y se sentó en la cama para contemplar con cuidado a la joven. Era cierto que su misión solo era protegerla, pero no se esperaba que la tuviera que proteger como hombre. Eso podría complicar un poco las cosas... pero estaba seguro que la haría suya. Las mujeres eran fáciles... y ella le había supuesto un agradable reto._


	2. Inicio

_Primero quiero darle las gracia a todos por sus reviews!! No me esperaba tanto. Son un gran apoyo para mi. Segundo voy a subir capi cada fin de semana (siempre que pueda y haya inspiracion) y tercero aquí les dejo el segundo. Espero que lo difrutan y me digan que tal._

_ciaooo!!!_

_Inicio:_

_Su vida se había torcido de muchas maneras en esos últimos años. Antes de comenzar el bachillerato su madre había fallecido, después su hermana pequeña decidió fugarse con el novio y para empeorar las cosas ella tuvo que cargar con todo el negocio familiar. Ya que su padre se había hecho amigo de la ginebra y no quería separarse de ella. _

_Pensaba que estaba soportando todo con tranquilidad cuando de golpe la casa cambió totalmente. Su cuarto se había mudado a la ala oeste de la casa, la cocina ahora estaba en su antiguo cuarto y el salón se había vuelto el puticlub de su padre. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Intentaba ser indulgente con el pobre hombre, ya que superaba la pérdida del amor de su vida de esa manera. Soportaba todo lo que se le venía encima y seguía sacado notas excelentes y conviviendo feliz con su novio. Todo estaba bien entre el horror familiar._

_Pero lo que había hecho su padre jamás se lo podría perdonar, incluso cuando ya hubiera pasado todo. Jamás se lo perdonaría. _

_La clase de la universidad era ancha, larga y muy bien iluminada. Para su alegría había llegado la primera- agradecía ser puntual de sangre.- y aún el aire se notaba un poco frío. Se había adelantado a su compañero de habitación, ya que no soportaba pasar más tiempo con él. Sasuke Uchiha era terriblemente irritante. A pesar de su cuerpo de vicio y su apariencia indiferente tenía un poder atrayente terrorífico. Se había visto durante dos horas tentada en sentarse en su cama y contemplarle dormir. Por eso había decidido fugarse antes a la universidad._

_Se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y cercana a la ventana. Miró el paisaje gris y triste de Londres. Le gustaba la lluvia pero algo le decía que pasarían muchas cosas mientras durara su estancia en ese país extranjero._

_Poco a poco la clase se comenzó a llenar de gente. Todos se miraban pero nadie se decía nada y los que sí debían ser amigos del instituto. Se arrimó bien a la ventana y se miró en el reflejo. Durante muchos años había llevado el pelo corto, pero esa peluca era una tremenda molestia. Se había visto tentada en cortar su larga melena pero eso era lo único que le hacía recordar que su madre había existido. Suspiró lastimosa y miró su apretada agenda._

_- Hola.- saludó una voz desconocida. Levantó la vista de la agenda para encontrarse con dos ojos grandes de color azul cielo y una enorme sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.- Soy Naruto Uzumaki.- se presentó el desconocido._

_- H-hola soy Hiroyuki...- ese era su falso nombre, ya que su verdadero no le serviría._

_- ¿Eres de Japón?- preguntó curioso el rubio. Ella asintió.- ¡Que alegría!_

_El rubio comenzó a dar pequeños botes y llamó a una persona. Una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes se acercó un tanto cohibida por el grito de su amigo. La susodicha se quedó observando a Hinata, entrecerró los ojos y le escruto la mirada. _Por favor que no reconosca mi sexo._ Gimió ella en su mente aterrorizada. _

_Después de una exploración a fondo sonrió contenta y le estrechó la mano. Luego sujetó al rubio por la oreja y se alejaron de su puesto._

_Ya la casi estaba casi ocupada cuando la puerta se abrió y entró él. Todas las chicas giraron el rostro para mirarle. Las chicas comenzaron a gemir apasionadas y a cuchichear una con la otra. Parecía mentira lo que unían los hombres. Sonrió a su pesar. Deseó por el bien de ellas que no lo conocieran de verdad. _

_El susodicho navegó la mirada hasta encontrarse con ella. Sonrió de forma pícara y comenzó a acercarse hasta donde estaba. Se sentó a su lado y le susurro._

_- ¿Te gusto?- le preguntó con voz sedosa._

_- En tus sueños...- le espetó con burla y escondió su cara en la agenda._

_El frío se le pegaba en el cuerpo mientras intentaba leer un libro en el jardín del internado. Tenía poco tiempo de paz, ya que enseguida que las clases comenzaron se hizo popular entre las mujeres. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber cual era el causante. El Uchiha sonreía a cualquier mujer que le mirara y había hecho una porra con Naruto- sin darse cuenta se había hecho amiga de él.- para ver cuantas mujeres se las tiraba. Sólo habían pasado dos meses y se había tirado media clase. Se juró nunca estar bajo de él. _

_Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y deseó estar en el jardín de su casa, junto con Kiba y los demás compañeros del instituto. Les añoraba tanto y aún más le lastimaba la forma en que se separaron. Kiba no aceptó que rompieran y mucho menos que ella se marchara tan lejos. A su pesar le pareció lo más correcto. No aguantaría la idea de verle con esas pintas._

_Miró a los lados para descubrir si pasaba alguien. Al estar sola decidió quitarse la peluca. _

_Fue un alivio sentir su melena sobre sus hombros y tener el cuello protegido._

_- Así está mejor...-se dijo._

_- Pues si – comentó su voz.- Desde luego la peluca no te sienta bien.- se mofó el Uchiha con una sonrisa maligna._

_- Y a mi que me importa lo que tu piensas...- espetó con rudeza. _

_No solía ser antipática con la gente y mucho menos grosera. Pero Sasuke tenía algo que le hacía perder la calma. Desconocía si era esa chulería que llevaba en el cuerpo o la superioridad que sentía por las mujeres. No lo sabía y eso le estresaba._

_Compartía habitación con él, sabía como era incluso unas costumbres que nunca nadie debería ver. Cosas que aclarar totalmente el sexo de una persona. Sasuke era un hombre en toda regla. Por muy educado que fuera respeto su intimidad y pudor. No había nada que comentar._

_El susodicho se sentó al lado de ella y contempló el libro que tenía ella en las piernas. Hinata se le quedó observando y decidió hacerle un questionario._

_- ¿De quién me tienes que proteger?_

_- No se- comentó este sin quitar la vista de los muslos de ella._

_- ¿Por qué me he tenido que disfrazar de hombre?_

_- No se._

_- ¿Qué tienes en la mente?_

_- No se._

_Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de las preguntas que Hinata le iba haciendo, y enseguida se arrepintió de haber contestado la última._

_- Ya me lo esperaba- sonrió con suficiencia.- Me voy a la habitación._

_Se levantó y se colocó la peluca. Suspiró y recordó como caminaban los hombres. Abrió un poco las piernas, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y curvo un poco la espalda. Preparada comenzó a andar hasta la puerta del internado. _

_Fue un alivio llegar a la habitación y quitarse la ropa de hombre y ponerse un vestido de tela azul manga larga. Lo mejor de todo fue sacarse la cinta que pegaba sus senos a su pecho. Era incómodo y en cierto modo dolía. _

_Estaba dispuesta a acostarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y todo quedó al descubierto..._

_

* * *

¿ Y bien?¿Lo continuo?_


	3. Al descubierto

_Una vez más estoy aquí para rellenar esos minutos aburridos de nuestras vidas de estudiantes/trabajadores/lo que sea que seais (se me va la pinza, no me hagan caso). Siento por no subir el capi el finde, es que lo he escrito hoy. Fue gracias a la inspiración divina. Enfin GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS por leer, por comentar y por aburrirse y leer esto. Bueno les dejo con el capi y disfruten._

_ciaoo_

_3- Al descubierto:_

_Una parte de su cerebro se había quedado estupefacta, mientras que la otra trabajaba a máxima potencia intentando encontrarle solución a lo que se le venía encima. Sin ninguna la duda de que es travestido le serviría, ya que su cuerpo femenino se ceñía como anillo al dedo al vestido azul. Trago saliva y comenzó a reírse esperando que el intruso le siguiera el juego. Para su sorpresa el idiota comenzó a reírse y cerró la habitación dejándola sola nuevamente en la habitación._

_El reloj de su mesa de noche sonaba de forma muy estridente- para ella- así que pensando que el intruso podría volver a entrar corrió y se buso unos pantalones encima del vestido y una camisa de su compañero. Al pasarsela por la cabeza un olor dulce le golpeó en todo el rostro. Embobada se quedó un rato hasta que se escuchó otra vez la puerta. Esta vez más preparada cogió una corra y se escondió el cabello en ella, se sentó en la cama con las piernas lo más abiertas posibles y se puso a leer una revista demasiado extraña para que pudiera entenderla._

_El intruso abrió la puerta y se quedó observando..._

_- ¿Aquí antes no había una chica?- preguntó con un poco de vergüenza._

_- Estás chalado tío...-espetó con rudeza de forma masculina.- ¿¡Como va a entrar una churri aquí!?- se detestó por tener que hablar así._

_- Verdad, verdad...-estaba apunto de marcharse cuando entrecerró los ojos y agrego.- Pero la chica que vi era muy atractiva..._

_Sin más desapareció. Hinata se quedó observando la revista sintiendo como una extraña felicidad le recorría el cuerpo. No se tenía que sentir feliz porque un hombre le haya dicho lo atractiva que era. ¿Cuántas veces Kiba lo había dicho? Ya había perdido la cuenta._

_Dejó la revista en la cama y se imaginó de nuevo al joven intruso. Era tan sumamente atractivo. La boca se le quedó seca y por primera vez en muchos años quiso tener el valor necesario para seducirle y pasar un rato._

_Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se le erizó la piel. Enfadada se levantó en la cama y recordando la razón de su comportamiento grito a la almohada. Aún así no se sintió satisfecha así que se dispuso a lanzar la almohada cuando la puerta se abrió. El objeto volante impacto contra la cara de cierto individuo que al verse agredido grito..._

_- ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO TE HECHO YO!?- bramo intentando no romper el cojin._

_- ¡Por tú culpa tengo pensamientos horrorosos!- gruño y se tapo con la manta la cabeza.- ¡Te odio!_

_- Si, si ...cada día me lo dices.- murmuró mientras devolvía el artefacto volante a su lugar de inicio.- Controla tu genio...-le exigió.- No quiero que me causes problemas._

_- ¡Idiota!_

_- Hmpf._

_Para su horror en la cartelera de la universidad había una nota escrita a ordenador que ponía: _

Busco a una chica de cabellos largos de color azul negroso y unos ojos tan trasparentes que dejarían sin habla a cualquier persona. Si alguien encuentra mi ángel por favor contacte conmigo en: 634-56-98-09.

_Se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, la mandíbula abierta y con un sudor frío corriendole por la frente. Agradeció que su peluca fuera totalmente negra pero por desgracia sus ojos llamarían la atención. Deseó que nadie se le quedara mirando. _

_Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando una mano pálida arrancó de golpe la hoja de la pared. Volteó para encontrarse al antipático y sexy de Sasuke. Este tenía el ceño fruncido y rompía la hoja con rabia. Algo de sus ojos le dijo que debía marcharse antes de que le dijera algo._

_Se ajustó la mochila al hombro y caminó con pasos suaves y largos._

_- Hina...-canturreó con voz amenazadora él a un volumen que sólo ella escucharía._

_- ¿Sí?- trago saliva._

_- ¿Te has estado mostrado a la luz del sol?- todo su tono emitía una corriente terrorífica._

_- Jamás._

_Sabía que la conversación podría ir a largo, así que estaba apunto de soltar la mochila y esperar el sermón cuando el timbre del inicio de clase vibró. Respiró tranquilo cuando él giró la cabeza molesto y reinicio la marcha. Suspiró tranquila al verse salvada de momento._

_El extraño cartel seguía apareciendo cada día en todas las aulas, cada vez las letras eran más grande y más exigentes. Al parecer el intruso necesitaba verla para una cuestión de estudios. Hinata se vio tentada en mostrarse a el desconocido solo para evitar que los carteles se siguieran esparciendo por la universidad y a así su compañero de habitación se calmaría un poco. No entendía la ración de este ya que no le habían prohibido vestir de mujer. Sólo debía mostrarse como hombre en las clases y en algún encuentro formal, nada de después de la universidad._

_Su rostro tranquilo, sus cabellos deslizándose por su pequeña espalda, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura y los movimientos que hacían sus piernas por las noches hacía que la bestia que habitaba en su interior se removiera. Jamás había durado tanto tiempo si tirarse a una mujer. Era una necesidad vital para poder cohexistir con los demás sin ser malhumorado. Pero desde aquel bendito cartel todos sus planes se habían visto arruinados._

_Hinata gimió en la cama haciendo que sus ojos se perdieran en sus labios. Envuelto por una extraña sensación se acercó a la cama y la miró. _

_Dormida, quieta e indefensa era una presa tan fácil para él. Sería tan fácil como rasgarle el vestido y seducirla y la tendría entre sus brazos, gimiendo para él y volviendole loco. Pero aún sabiendo todo eso no podía ni tocarla. Estiró el brazo para apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro. Su dedo rozo su piel suave y delicada... y no aguantó más._

_El sol traspasaba las persianas y eso hacía que abrir los ojos fuera una tarea más difícil. Se movió un poco en la cama intentando encontrar menos luz para abrir y ver. Un ruido extraño siguió a que la luz se apagara. Abrió los ojos y él estaba cerrando las ventanas. Tenía las mejillas un tanto coloradas y el rostro pálido. Se veía diferente... _

_- Buenos días.- saludó con voz ronca._

_- B-buenos días...-contestó ella aturdida._

_Se levantó y estiró sin apartar la vista del joven. Este entró en el baño y se escuchó la ducha. Era raro que él se duchara por la mañana, ya que siempre lo hacía por la noche. Era algo muy sospechoso._

_Apartó las mantas de un golpe y se levanto. Con pereza buscó unos vaqueros negros y una camisa negra se forró con la chaqueta y buscó la peluca. Mientras se ponía la peluca Sasuke salió con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y mojado. Eso había sido una ducha extremadamente rápida._

_- Date prisa en peinarte...-le habló con calma.- Y salgamos._

_Mientras caminaban por los pasillos uno al lado del otro se sentía extraña. Sasuke ponía un brazo delante de ella cada vez que alguien pretendía empujarla o se interponía para que el recibiera el golpe. Lo más raro fue que le abriera la puerta para entrar en el aula._

_Las chicas explotaron a gritar cuando vieron a Sasuke, pero este siguió caminando al lado de ella cosa que le pareció muy raro. Solía quedarse observando a las chicas y eligiendo una para liarse. Ese día pasó totalmente._

_Cuando cayó el sol Sasuke parecía inquieto pero pronto se acostó y quedó dormido. Ella pensó que había tenido un día raro. Deseó que al día siguiente volviera a ser el mismo de siempre... ya que era tan extraño que incomodaba._

_El día siguiente fue una repetición molesta del anterior y así día tras día. _

_Sasuke actuaba de forma extraña... muy extraña._

_- Mañana es día libre...-habló mientra se secaba el pelo._

_- ¿Y?- quiso saber él mientras leía un libro._

_-Quiero salir a dar una vuelta.- este le miró exigiendo más información.- Quiero ir con falda y botas y con una blusa rosa._

_Pensó que él no se negaría ya que no interferiría para nada en la universidad y nadie la vería. Así que no habría problema aparente, por eso su respuesta la dejo helada._

_- No._

_- ¿¡Por qué!?-preguntó indignada.- ¡Soy buena! Jamás nadie me ha visto como chica...-recordó aquel extraño.-... nadie me conocerá.- siguió con el mismo tono deseando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de voz._

_- Si tanto quieres ir iré contigo._

_Y no se habló más del tema._

_Aunque la postura, comportamiento y tono de voz fuera el mismo todo era distinto. Pasear con él entre calles con gente a pocos centímetros de distancia, rozando sus hombros o manos... hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza en su pecho. Estuvo tentada en sujetarle la mano y lo peor de todo es que desconocía el porque._

_Tuvo un pequeño flash back de un extraño sueño que había tenido y se quedó contemplando a Sasuke con las mejillas sonrosadas..._

_Él se dio cuenta y le observando esperando que ella fuera la primera que rompiera el contacto con sus ojos. Pero no fue así._

_Ambos se miraban con tanta intensidad que las personas que pasaban por sus lados bajaban la cabeza avergonzados. _

_Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que un golpe de viento despeinó los cabellos de ella haciendo que su concentración recayera en recuperar la visión._

_Tan solo fueron unos pocos segundos hasta que Hinata dejó sus cabellos colocados detrás de sus orejas para que Sasuke comprendiera que volvería a pasar una y otra vez. En su vida había tenido tanto deseo ante una mujer... jamás. _

_Ella le volvía loco..._

_Ya era tarde cuando volvieron. Hinata dejo cansada las bolsas de la compra y se metió en el baño para arreglarse para dormir. Cuando volvió a la habitación Sasuke había desaparecido..._

_continuara... o no._

_

* * *

Cuanto me gusta dejar las cosas en lo más importante. ¿A que es guay? juju_


	4. Corazonada

_¡Feliz 2010! Espero que este año se les cumplan todos sus deseos y que sea el mejor de vuestra vida. Como cada finde (o eso intento) aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo. Para mi punto de vista es bastante tierno un poco corto pero muy tierno. Y como en cada capitulo agradesco a todos por dejarme el comentario, espero que disfruten de la lectura. Sin más os dejo._

_ciao!_

_4- Corazonadas:_

_A pesar de que tenía tiempo viviendo en ese país lluvioso, no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que el cielo azul se tapaba. Y siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Se mojaba. Pero ese día prefirió quedarse bajo el agua helada. Quería despejarse las ideas, deseando que las frías gotas le contestaran a las preguntas que se agitaban en su interior. Sabía que corría el riesgo de caer enfermo y eso no sólo le perjudicaría a él sino también a ella. ¿Quería hacer eso?¿En algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de dañarla?¿Podía haber rechazado el trabajo?_

_Sí, si la tenía__. Se contestó. Su padre siempre le había dado oportunidad de decir que no. Su único trabajo no era ese... y él lo sabía _

___Se miró las manos mojadas y recordó los últimos minutos que había pasado con su protegida. Recordó cada gesto, cada palabra, cada movimiento... incluso su voz. Podría escribir en un papel todo el paseo con el mínimo detalle. Lo sabía todo de ella... ¿Y ella de él?_

_Comenzó a sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago, le picaban las manos incluso su corazón había comenzado a bombear más sangre de la necesaria. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Un poco mareado caminó hasta el banco más cercano. Se sentó y comenzó a respirar con calma, intentando calmar aquello que le había alterado. _

_- Es ella... quien me altera.- susurro a su pesar. ¡Cuanta razón tenía!_

_¿Cuántas horas había pasado vagueando de un lugar a otro?¿Cuándo tenía intención de volver? Si las tenía. No encontró ningún motivo importante para retroceder sus pasos y correr a la residencia. Sabía que ella estaba ahí. Desconocía si lo esperaba o se alegraba de que hubiera desaparecido. Tan sólo mencionar aquello el malestar volvió; con más intensidad y más fuerza. Se sujetó el abdomen y volvió a respirar con tranquilidad para mitigar el dolor. Cerró los ojos y imaginó un jardín con un ancho y largo cielo azul, con el murmullo del viento y sin nadie por los alrededores. Aquello logró calmarlo. Lo suficiente para que volviera a levantarse y caminar. _

_- En este estado no puedo volver...-se reprimió y reprendió la marcha._

_La luna estaba enorme y su luz alumbraba toda la habitación. Tenía la cabeza apoyada de la pared, las piernas recogidas y en una de sus manos sujetaba una foto. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esos extremos? Jamás había faltado a clases por nadie. Ni siquiera cuando su madre enfermó y estuvo apunto de morir. Se consideraba una persona fría, sin sentimientos y todo lo relacionado con sus impulsos los etiquetaba por _necesidades_. No había nada que no pudiera detenerlo ni preocuparlo. Pero ella... ¿Por qué ella?_

_Había abandonado la residencia, la universidad y su vida de Don Juan. Y no podía explicar __absolutamente nada. Contando esa noche ya llevaba desaparecido un mes. _

_¿Le estaría buscando?¿Estaría preocupada? O todo lo contrario. Para ella, él era una molestia. Un punto que había que eliminar... para él, ella era más que _su trabajo_, más que un humano, más que una mujer... ella era Hinata. _

_Se sentía tan sola en aquella habitación. Su piel se erizaba cada vez que la brisa golpeaba su brazo o cuello. Era como si el viento quisiera abrazarla; como si quisiera envolverla y transportarla a otro lugar. Quieta siendo acariciada por el viento pensó, que no muy lejos de ahí alguien estaría pensando en ella. Deseando que se encontraran... _

_Observó la luna en lo alto del cielo. Aquel astro que siempre estaba solo en las alturas, siendo rodeado de pequeñas y luminosas estrellas. Sin apartar la vista de ella se preguntó si esa persona estaría viendo la luna... al igual que ella. _

_En aquella habitación acompañada de la gran luna, se imaginó que ella era el gran círculo grande y con tristeza se pregunto ¿Quién serían sus estrellas?¿Quién velaría por su salud?¿Quién?_

_Rompiendo sus cavilaciones alguien golpeó la puerta, pero ella no atendió. El desconocido siguió insistiendo, una y otra vez hasta que ella se levantó de la cama. Buscó entre la oscuridad su peluca, se la colocó y se paso la sábana por los hombros, cubriendo totalmente su pijama femenino. Abrió la puerta sin esperanzas. Sabía que él no aparecería... _

_Pensar que estaba a tan pocos centímetros de ella y que sólo les separaba una puerta de madera. Escuchó como el colchón volvía a su postura inicial, los pasos de ella hasta la mesa, el ruido de su peluca, las sábanas sobre sus hombros... y su mano sobre el pomo. Colocó una mano en la puerta un poco más abajo que su cara, y aplastó la palma sobre la superficie de madera. Era idiota pensar que ella pudiera sentir su mano desde el otro lado, era imposible que supiera quien era sin abrir la puerta... imposible._

_- ¿Sasuke?- susurró. El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho, la respiración se le aceleró y el malestar reapareció. ¿Lo sabía?_

_- Si...- escuchó como ella se sobresaltaba y intentaba abrir la puerta con las manos temblorosas.- ¡No!- gimió con voz suave._

_- ¿¡Por qué!?- quiso saber._

_- No abras..._

_- Por favor... Sasuke.-suplico. Era raro pero sintió como ella ponía la mano justamente dónde él la tenía. Se estaban tocando._

_- ¿Quieres... quieres que vuelva?_

_- Si... por favor._

_to be continue... o no._

_

* * *

Hmm que final más tierno. Mejor lo dejo así antes de que se estropee ¿Si o no? juju byee_


	5. Ángel

_Hola, perdón por no subir el capi el finde pasado. Es que no tenía inspi y no me salía nada bonito. Este es un capi como de reyeno, así decirlo. Luego comienza lo nuevo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews. Les dejo con el capi._

_ciao_

_Ángel:_

_A pesar que desde su llegada se le había complicado la vida, a pesar de que ya no podía sonreír con tanta facilidad y que su lado más humano se hubiera escondido detrás de una máscara. Se sentía feliz que estuviera a pocos centímetros de ella. Sólo una fría superficie de madera les separaba, tan sólo una puerta les mantenía alejados del uno del otro. Tan solo con una palabra la distancia se acortaría y podría verlo de nuevo. A ese hombre que le había hecho ocultar su lado femenino, aquel que le miraba con gesto superior y que sonreía con suficiencia... ese hombre que se había marchado._

_Quería abrir la puerta pero temía que él volviera a huir. No sabía cuanto tiempo estarían así. Sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a la puerta y las manos en el pomo. Desconocía si él tenía tantas ganas de verle como ella..._

_- ¿Qué paso?- susurró a la nada esperando una respuesta._

_- No lo se..._

_Su voz sonaba áspera, como si las palabras arrastraran algo consigo. Intentó mover el manillar de la puerta pero él lo sujetaba con fuerza. Así evitando que quedara una rejilla y ella le pudiera ver._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con esa postura, tampoco si la aguja del reloj se había detenido o incluso si ya comenzaba a amanecer. Las ventanas de su cuarto estaban abiertas haciendo que la brisa nocturna agitara todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Vio como sus deberes de ese día salían volando por la ventana, pero no se levanto. Observo al folio moverse con el viento hasta desaparecer en la penere oscuridad. La hoja desapareció y todo volvió a la quietud normal..._

_Abrió la boca para hacer más preguntas pero las palabras no le salían. Había estado pensando varias preguntas y incluso ingeniando respuestas que el joven Uchiha les respondería. Pero todas y cada una de ellas se habían evaporado de su cerebro... sin dejar algún rastro de existencia._

_Suspiró y con decisión se levanto del suelo- sin apartar la mano del pomo.-, miró a la puerta y con toda la fuerza que podía tener en un brazo giró el manillar. Desconocía si la fuerza de Sasuke había decaído o si él había cedido. Se abrió una pequeña ranura y poco a poco la madera golpeo contra la puerta. El ruido fue sordo así que no se preocupo que sus compañeros de planta se despertaran. Sasuke estaba apoyado de la pared, sentado y con la cabeza descansando para abajo. Aquella imagen del Don Juan era tan triste que si tomaran una foto y la colgaran por internet terminaría teniendo todo tipo de comentarios. Con movimientos silenciosos se acerco hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y espero que este hablara. Quería oír aquella voz sensual, ver sus ojos oscuros y con aquella luz de sinismo. Su deseo fue concedido. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada, pero en ella no había nada..._

_- Tenía que salir de aquí...-susurró en un hilo de voz, como si quisiera que ella no lo escuchara.- No podía estar aquí ni un minuto más..._

_- ¿¡Por qué!?_

_Tener contacto con otras personas era algo que le faltaba y que añoraba, por eso cuando él levanto su brazo y le acaricio la mejilla sintió que en su piel se conectaban más de una sensación. Los pies le comenzaron a doler, pero no quería romper la caricia que él había empezado. No quería alejarse de él._

_- Tú eres tan distinta a las demás..._

_- ¡Oh! Eso es un gran alivio...- intentó sonar sarcástica pero se le quebró la voz.- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?- eso era la única cosa que ella necesitaba saber._

_- ¿Quieres que me quede?_

_Era una chica de palabras, siempre lo había sido y le gustaba dejar todo bien claro. Desde pequeña tenía una facilidad en la hora de hablar sorprendente. Nunca se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y hacia cosas para afirmar una acción. Sólo hablaba... y ya esta. Por eso pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer no entraba dentro de su diccionario. Y sin ninguna duda dentro de las cosas que debería hacer. No era una tarea pendiente y sabía que tampoco se iba arrepentir. Incluso mientras que sus pies cedían a su peso y sus rodillas caían sobre el suelo. Conociendo todos los movimientos que le llevaría a cometer ese acto... su cerebro no le decía que parar. Aunque ella no quería parar._

_La mano fría de él estaba apunto de separarse de su mejilla cuando ella puso la suya encima. Se acerco lo suficiente para poder escuchar como la respiración de Sasuke iba aumentando y como un pequeño brillo de intuición se encendía en sus oscuros ojos..._

_Besar era algo tan corriente y normal como respirar, para él. Para ella era más que un simple beso. Sin ninguna duda ese no era el primero y sabía que no sería el último... pero era el primero de ellos. _

_Era algo extraño como sus labios encajaron uno con el otro. Como si fueran unas piezas destinadas a estar juntos. Sentía su cálides, sus respiración. Los brazos obraron por si solos entrelazándose en su cuello haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se terminara. _

_Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban totalmente abrazados aplastados contra la pared..._

_- Los hechos han hablado por si solos...-le susurró al oído cuando se separó de él._

_Sasuke aún se encontraba un poco aturdido sentado en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y esperando que lo que había acabado de ocurrir no hubiera sido un producto de su imaginación. Ya que si era así, sin ninguna duda debía acudir a un psiquiatra y en toda su vida no se había visto más convencido que en ese momento._

_Ella tenía la mano tendida delante de él, quedaba bien claro que quería que hiciera él. Pero no estaba del todo convencida si le rechazaría o aceptaría. Después de aquel beso... si se volvía a marchar no se vería con fuerzas para volver a ponerse la peluca. _

_Se levantó del suelo tambaleandoce, sin apartar la vista a ese hermoso ser que tenía delante de él. Un ángel con grandes alas blancas tendiéndole la mano para ir al paraíso... ¿Se vería capaz de rechazarla?¿Volvería a marcharse? No solo la abandonaría a su suerte, estaría rompiendo un contrato de trabajo... y la dejaría en las peores manos del siglo. ¿Sería capaz? _

_Los ojos cristalinos de Hinata le miraron con dulzura, con amor... y comprendió más que nunca en lo mucho que le afectaría esa misión a su vida... tanto laboral como personal._

_Un trato era un trato y él había aceptado... ya no se podía echar para atrás y con ese ángel de alas esperándole... ¿Cómo rechazarlo?_

_

* * *

Lo se, es corto. Pero el que avisa no es traidor. El proximo capi sera mas largo. Byee_


	6. Comenzando algo

_Aquí estoy con el siguiente capi, esta vez si que lo subo puntual. Enfin, gracias a todos por sus reviees y espero que les guste._

_bye_

_6- Comenzando algo:_

_No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, en su cabeza no venían las imágenes con una carga de amargura. Los recuerdos no chocaban contra su pecho privándole del aire. Nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido horas antes era tan malo y tan horrible para querer olvidarlo. Se sentía feliz, contenta y llena de una extraña energía. Desconocía que pasaría cuando abriera los ojos, que ocurriría en el mismo instante que los ojos oscuros de él se le clavaran con ímpetu y sus manos le acariciaran la mejilla. Era un hecho. Sasuke le sonreiría, le acariciaría y sin ninguna duda le besaría. Estaba tan convencida de eso que le asustaba. Una cálida mano le acarició la espalda apartando sus pensamientos de su mente, y centrando toda la atención a ese suave movimiento. No era apurado, tampoco era triste... reflejaba mucha tranquilidad. Ese pequeño gesto le dio el valor para abrir los ojos y observar a el chico moreno de piel pálida._

_- Buenos días- susurró mientras se erguía del pecho de él._

_- Buenos días, bella durmiente.- sonrió y como había predicho le beso en los labios. Fue corto pero muy delicado. Como una mariposa._

_No supo interpretar las últimas palabras. Si lo decía como alago o avisando que era muy tarde. Se restregó los ojos con energía y fijó la vista al pequeño despertador en forma de huevo. La aguja pequeña marcaba las 6 am. Bostezó y se volvió a acostar. Ese día las clases empezaban a las 9. Tenía una horita más para dormir. Esperó que su cojín humano se amoldeara a sus necesidades, pero este se quedó tenso con la mirada puesta en la pared._

_- Metete en tu cama.- le ordenó con voz seca. Alargó la mano y le puso una de sus camisas en los hombros.- ¡Corre!_

_Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse con mucho entusiasmo. No dudo ni un minuto más en saltar de la cama de Sasuke y volar hasta la suya. Se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza, ocultando cualquier muestra de su cabello largo o algo de su feminidad. Para actuar mejor dejo salir un brazo por la manta y comenzó a respirar de forma forzada y actuada. Segundos después un rubio escandaloso entró a la habitación._

_- ¡A levantarse dormi...!- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un gemido. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el moreno que seguía acostado en la cama con aspecto cansado.- ¡Sasuke!_

_- Si, ese soy yo.- gruñó el.- ¿Se puede saber que haces idiota?_

_- Q-quería llamar a...-estira el brazo señalando el bulto que era Hinata._

_- Ya le llamo yo, lárgate._

_Las palabras destilaban puro odio, así que Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abandonar la habitación. Ambos esperaron que los pasos se esfumaran para adoptar una postura más relajada. Hinata dejó salir la cabeza por la manta y miró al moreno con una ceja levantada._

_- ¿Y eso?- quiso saber curiosa._

_- ¿Cada mañana venía este pesado?- pidió explicación con voz tajante._

_- Si, cada día._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Su culito blanco fue una imagen tan hermosa para ella que dejó escapar un jadeo emocionada. Suspiró cuando se lo tapó con unos gallumbos negros. Pensó si tendría la oportunidad de verlo en todo su esplendor. Le envió una súbita mirada cargada de dudas sobre _ese_ tema. Él sonrió y caminó hasta ponerse a su misma altura. Le beso con pasión y supo que esa no sería la última vez que vería ese culo hermoso y relucientemente blanco. Sonrió llena de orgullo._

_- Tu culo es mio ¿lo sabes no?- le susurró mientras buscaba las bragas por el suelo._

_- Hmmm ¿es una orden?- quiso saber curioso._

_- Puede._

_Los dos se rieron y siguieron con la tarea de vestirse. _

_Fue difícil volver a la tranquilidad de antes. Las clases eran duras, largas y aburridas. Todo lo que ponían en la pizarra parecía no tener significado aparente, y eso le irritaba. Se había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando durante ese tiempo que pensaba que todo sería más fácil... pero se equivocaba. A causa de sus notas decidió ponerse a estudiar afondo olvidándose de lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Ninguno de los hablaba de aquello en público y cuando llegaban a la residencia se sentían tan agotados que las palabras quedaban cortas. Pero un cambio si que había pasado en su habitación. Las dos camas individuales ahora estaban pegadas en el centro de la habitación. No decían palabras, pero ambos sentían que así era mejor. _

_En el panel de información estaba colgada la larga lista de los resultados de los exámenes. Parecía que nunca se iba a terminar. Era horrible esperar a que todos salieran para poder ver sus notas. Hinata y Sasuke se colocaron a una distancia prudente de la muchedumbre y cuando toda la gente se marchó se acercaron con sigilo. El nombre de ella rezaba entre las segundas y el de Sasuke uno de los últimos. Ambos observaron las notas de los otros antes de ver la suya. Al mismo instante jadearon,se miraron y fueron a ver la suya. Sincronizaron suspiraron..._

_- Un cinco._

_- Un seis._

_Un silencio recorrió el pasillo. Ambos estaban solos, tan cerca del uno que podían sentir la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos. Habían compartido una noche juntos, sintiendose y amándose en lo más literal de la palabra, y ahora tenían sed de más. Esperaron durante la época de exámenes para poder centrarse olvidándose de aquello que ocurrió, pero en ese momento nada les ataba. La cuerda invisible que les presionaba en la muñeca se había roto... tenían tiempo para ellos. Asistir a clase sólo sería un medio de descanso... después tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. En ese preciso momento sólo querían salir corriendo y ocultarse en su cuarto día tras día._

_Inconscientes sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, poco a poco hasta poder ver la textura de los ojos. Seguramente hubieran caído en la tentación si unos gritos de jubilo no les alteraba de que la gente se aproximara. Se separaron arregañadientes y esperaron que la sala se volviera a llenar para salir de la universidad. Mientras caminaban sus manos se rozaban una con la otra, cada vez más. Al llegar a la habitación de la residencia Sasuke estampó contra la pared a Hinata- con delicadeza.- y le beso en los labios, en el cuello hasta subir al lóbulo de la oreja. Quería seguir besándola, pero la textura del cabello cortó de ella le alteró de algo. Se alejó un poco y observó a una sonrojada y azorada Hinata, con una camisa de hombre, pantalones de hombre... casi un hombre. Se le escapó un jadeo y respiró._

_- Quitate la peluca...-le suplico.- es difícil besarte si tienes pinta de hombre._

_- ¿Y si entran y me ven?-quiso saber._

_- Les diré que eres mi novia._

_- ¿Lo soy?_

_El sonrió y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le arrebató la peluca y le beso. Y al oído le susurró..._

_- Sí, lo eres._

_

* * *

¿Que les pareció?_


	7. Problemas

_Hola, más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste. Gracias a todos pos sus reviewes._

_ciao_

_7- Problemas: _

_Le acarició la mejilla levemente sonrojada, le beso en los párpados y le arropó con dulzura. Se removió un poco en la cama hasta dejar que las puntas de sus pies encontraran la vía libre de la sábana. Cuando el aire frío impactó contra el dorso de su pie con tranquilidad la apartó de todo su cuerpo, sin dejar que el cuerpo de ella tomara frío. Escuchó un suspiró y la comisura de los labios de su acompañante se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa. Se vio a su mismo sonriendo encantado por aquel leve gesto. _

_Durante mucho tiempo se había visto como un hombre solitario, que no dependía de nadie y de nada. Que podría vivir indiferente a las molestias cotidianas de tener sentimientos hacía una persona. Pensaba que esa regla le excluía a él. Le habían entrenado para gustar, para ofrecer protección y para cumplir cada una de las misiones que se le exigía. Cambiaba de nombre, de hogar, de costumbres... cambiaba él. Y en todo ese tiempo nunca se había visto expuesto al amor. A la necesidad de permanecer en un solo lugar, con una sola persona... Y en ese mismo instante velaba por la seguridad de esa joven chica. No tan sólo quería protegerla físicamente, también sentimentalmente. Amaba a la chica que sonreía en sueños y deseó que fuera él quien los protagonizara. _

_Un escalofrío le corrió por la columna ante la imagen de idiota enamorado. Bufó molestó y entró al baño para despejarse la cabeza. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que Hinata y él habían comenzado a salir?¿Ya era navidad? O ¿Ya había terminado?¿Estaban en invierno o en primavera? A decir verdad en ese país la diferencia era casi nula. El cielo siempre se mantenía tapado por las nubes y una brisa fresca siembre rozaban sus cuerpos. Intentó no prestar atención a eso mientras intentaba relajar sus músculos debajo de la caliente agua. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las cálidas sensaciones. Abrió los ojos cuando unas nieveas manos se le entrelazaron por el pecho descubierto y unos fríos labios se posaron por su hombro._

_- Buenos días...-susurró la voz musical de ella._

_- Hmmm desde luego sí, son unos buenos días.- sonrió y deshizo la presa de los brazos de ella. Le miró a la cara y le besó con pasión. Ella estaba desnuda ante él. Como un becerro ante un lobo hambriento._

_¿Sería capaz de volver a hacerle el amor en la ducha? Una vocesita le contesto algo en su cabeza. Sonrió y no perdió el tiempo en poseerla. Hinata Hyuga era suya... totalmente suya._

_Era una sensación extraña pasear por el campus cogido de la mano de ella. Sentir los ojos de hombres sobre ella, saber que despertaba curiosidad y ante todo su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho ya que cometía un peligroso acto. El enemigo de su novia podría estar en cualquier lugar, en cualquier esquina, dispuesto a matarla... y él pavoneándoce de que una mujer tan hermosa era su novia. ¿En que clase de guardaespalda le había transformado el amor?_

_- Me siento algo incómoda...-susurró ella despejando su mente sus cavilaciones. Él suspiro y agradeció que dijera eso._

_- Yo también ¿Quieres que vuelva a la residencia y vaya por tu ropa?- habló en voz baja._

_- Por favor...-suplico._

_- Espérame aquí._

_Le sujetó de la mano y le ofreció asiento en uno de los bancos de los jardines de la facultad. No eran muy cómodos y estaban a la vista de todos, pero por lo menos sabría dónde encontrarla. Le beso con demasiada avidez para luego alejarse dejándola con los labios medio abiertos. Los ojos cristalinos de ellas centellaron con intensidad haciendo que le costara más abandonarla. Se maldijo ya que la ponía en peligro. _Por eso papá me dijo que no me enamorara de un cliente_ le regañó su inconsciente. Cuanta razón tenía..._

_No le hacía gracia quedarse sola en ese banco. Tampoco se sentía cómoda vistiendo con aquel vestido tan femenino. En cierto modo su parte femenina había sido expuesta por que ella lo había pedido y su recién adquirido novio no se quejaba de ello. Pero ha decir la verdad sabía que eso era un error. Su enemigo la encontraría, aunque no sabía exactamente que debía esperar. ¿Un hombre grande?¿Armado?¿Un ascesino sanguinareo?¿Una mujer?¿Un hombre?¿Qué era el peligro que se le avecinaba encima? Quería saberlo, quería poder defenderse cuando estuviera sola y con vestidos y aspecto femenino. Necesitaba tener información de su agresor ¿De quién le defendía su novio? Suspiró exasperada y se froto los ojos con la mano. Cuando los volvió a abrir alguien estaba sentado a su lado..._

_- Mi querido ángel, al fin te encuentro...-murmuró una voz sedosa. Hinata tembló asustada.- ¡Oh querida no me temas!- rogó con voz suave y aparentemente indefensa.- Soy aquella persona..._

_- ¿Qué quiere de mi?- exigió saber con voz dura y fría._

_- Conocerte, hablar, seducirte..._

_- Tengo novio, y no le gusta que otros hombres me seduzcan...- se apartó de él lo máximo que permitía el banco. _

_- Claro, como a todos. Me llamo Sasori, estoy en tercero de carrera de mates.- le ofreció la mano para estrecharsela. Dudo un poco pero acepto._

_- Yo soy Hi... Carmele.- el primer nombre que se le paso por la cabeza._

_- ¿Carmele?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.- B-bonito nombre, muy bonito._

_- Mientes fatal..._

_Él dejo escapar una sonrisa algo nerviosa y se levantó del banco. Se despidió de forma breve y abandonó a Hinata. Aunque aquel sujeto se hubiera ido, ella sentía que aún aquel hombre de cabellos rojos y uñas pintadas estaba a su lado. Trago saliva de forma compulsiva y se quedó helada en el asiento esperando que su querido hombre llegara. Odiaba sentirse como un becerro indefenso..._

_Algo iba mal. Estaba seguro de eso. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo había ocurrido, aunque no sabía lo muy grave que era, ya que ella se mantenía callada continuamente. Había dejado toda la ropa de mujer guardada en una caja, dormía siempre muy pegada a él, sus ojos paseaban de un lado a otro asustados mientras pasaban por la facultad. Algo tan malo había pasado, para que la cabezota de su novia olvidara totalmente las citas entre ellos. La relación no se había enfriado en absoluto... pero ella no estaba bien. _

_Llovía mucho. Tanto que las clases se habían suspendido. Todas las personas de la residencia vagabundeaban de un lado a otro por los pasillos. Las salas comunes estaban abarrotadas de gente, las líneas de internet colapsadas y el bar cerrado. El único modo de entretenimiento era un libro para leer o dormir. Ellos habían decidido dormir. Ambos estaban en la cama, acostados, con los ojos cerrados, con las respiración acelerada y pequeñas gotas de sudor esparcidas a lo largo del cuerpo. Ninguno había roto el silencio ni quebrantado el susurro de la lluvia. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento... el sexo siempre era increíble..._

_- Eres una máquina...- rompió el silencio él algo agitado._

_- ¿Tú crees?- comentó ella indiferente._

_- Si, así lo creo..._

_Estaba apunto de preguntarle que le ocurría cuando su móvil sonó. La melodía era extraña, fría y resonaba por toda la habitación. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando la reconoció. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y eso su compañera lo noto. Intento moverse con sigilo hasta poder rodear la cintura de Sasuke. Las manos grandes de él rodearon las suyas separándolas de su pecho. Él sonrió y le beso en los labios..._

_- Te quiero._

_Se levantó de la cama y atendió la llamada..._

_continuara..._

_

* * *

me dieron ganas de ponerlo juju ¿lo continuo o no? ujuju suspense_


	8. Misión

_Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Perdón por tardar tanto en subir, posiblemente suba el siguiente capi este finde. No estoy segura, pero lo más posible es que si. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les guste el capitulo. Sin más les dejo leer._

_ciao!_

_8- Misión: _

_Se hacía el loco mientras escuchaba las palabras cortantes en la otra línea del teléfono. Entendía cada una de las órdenes que este le estaba dando, sabía exactamente como hacerlo sin que nadie sospechara y sin armar revuelto. Esa era una de sus habilidades. Desde pequeño siempre había estado orgulloso de su agilidad, de sus encantos, de su poder de persuasión. Pero por primera vez en veinte años se daba asco. Tenía que hacerlo ya que era una misión, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo bien si su mente estaba en otra parte? Intentó contestar a todas las preguntas que le hacía su padre, con calma, rapidez y sin levantar la voz para no asustar a su bella dama que se encontraba sentada a pocos metros de él. Quería romper el teléfono, romper la conexión que tenía con su padre, cambiar de apellido pero sabía que por mucho que quisiera siempre le perseguiría. Él era un Uchiha. ¿Cómo lo había hecho su hermano? Durante un breve lapso de segundos lo añoró, luego se olvidó de su existencia. La línea se cortó dando por finalizada la conversación y todo lo que él debía hacer._

_- ¿Sabes que te quiero no?- preguntó con voz ronca._

_- Si, sé que me quieres.- contestó ella fingiendo orgullo. Podía mentirle a todo el mundo, pero después de haber compartido más que sexo con Hinata, era un poco difícil mentirle. - pero ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Si te lo cuento, ¿prometes no ponerte como una novia celosa?- quiso saber aún con la voz baja._

_- ¿Novia celosa?_

_- Si, lanzar cojínes, romper el mobiliarios... ya sabes... "esas" cosas._

_- ¡Oh! No me pondré celosa._

_Aunque le hubiera dicho eso, era un poco difícil esperar que se lo aceptara. Él aún le parecía algo repugnante. ¿En que se había transformado con el amor? Iba a tener sexo con una mujer que se limpiaba el culo con dinero, hermosa, unas medidas de envidia y encima si todo iba bien la recompensa era tan grande para comprarse un coche nuevo al contado. Suspiró resignado se acercó a Hinata y le beso con tanta pasión que cuando apartó sus labios de los de ella ambos jadearon. _

_- Te quiero._

_- No me lo vas a decir.- susurró ella._

_- Si pudiera te lo diría._

_- Te quiero.- le recordó._

_- Lo sé._

_Se encerró en la ducha y comenzó el ritual de purificación. No estaba muy seguro de que pudiera actuar con tanta indiferencia como antaño, pero no tenía otro remedio que actuar. Mientras se quitaba los pantalones calló en una cosa. Si él se marchaba... ¿Quién iba a cuidar a Hinata en su ausencia? Se quitó los pantalones de un tirón y abrió la puerta del baño. Hinata se había vuelto a acostar y había caído en un profundo sueño, así que no se alteró cuando el abandonó el baño medio desnudo y corriendo. Cogió su móvil y llamó aquel numero que no le hacía gracia en absoluto._

_- ¿Con quién se quedara Hyuga?- preguntó alarmado, sabía que su tono de voz alertaría a su padre, pero no le importó, ya cuando todo hubiera pasado se inventaría una buena escusa._

_- Ya hemos pensado en eso hijo. Tranquilo.- habló el hombre de la otra línea con una calma arrogante.- Todo está bajo control.- antes de que colgara se escucharon unas extrañas risas._

_Se quedó mirando el teléfono algo atónito. Tenía la sensación de que algo había pasado durante el tiempo que él no se había comunicado con su padre. Resignado cerró el móvil y volvió al baño. Se desprendió de lo que quedaba de ropa y se metió en la ducha. No fue nada relajante como a él le hubiera gustado._

_Hinata se despertó cuando él ya había completado su equipaje totalmente. Parte de su rincón había quedado vacío tan sólo en el escritorio había un blog de notas con unas cuantas cosas escritas. Miró a su amada con los ojos tristes, sabía que iba a volver pero desconocía cuando, no sabía si ella estaría viva, no sabía si él seguiría siendo su guardaespaldas, no sabía nada y eso le irritaba. De golpe comprendió como se sentí ella, sin saber nada, sin saber que le esperaba... Y antes de marchase tomó una pequeña decisión sabía que estaba mal, que iba contra las normas, pero se lo debía._

_- Al parecer alguien quiere secuestrarte, tomarte como rehen y pedir una suma de dinero importante a tu familia.- explicó casi en susurros.- Al principio si solo fuera una amenaza de secuestro no te hubieras hecho venir hasta aquí, pero al parecer esta involucrada la mafia en eso..._

_- ¿La mafia?¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Tu padre había hecho negocios con la mafia, no se cuando, ni como... pero ahora ellos quieren la parte de su trato..._

_- y esa soy yo._

_- Si, por eso me contrataron a mi. Me pidieron que te llevara lejos, que intentara camuflarte y así impedir que te hicieran daño. Uno nunca sabe como se lo puede tomar el enemigo..- le acaricio la mejilla.- y yo ahora me tengo que ir... dejándote en las manos de un extraño..._

_- Estaré bien...-le aseguró mientras le besaba en los labios.- vuelve pronto._

_No le contestó ya que sabía que la despedida se alargaría y sería mucho más doloroso. Tomo su equipaje y salió por la puerta, dejando parte de su corazón con ella._

_Dos horas después de que Sasuke se marchara recibió un paquete de color marrón. Sorprendida lo entró a la habitación, y buscó al mensajero, pero no había nadie esperando la firma. Intentó no prestar mucha atención a ese pequeño detalle. Cogió el paquete y lo colocó encima de la cama. Buscó algún remitente o nombre, pero no había nada escrito y tampoco alguna señal de dónde provenía la entrega. Buscó unas tijeras en su cajón pero no había nada, miró en la cajonera de Sasuke hasta encontrar una negra. Encima de la mesa estaba el blog de notas que había dejado él para ella. En la primera página ponía.._

Hinata, se que con esta es la segunda vez que me marcho, dejándote sola y a merce de tu asesino. Créeme si te digo que después de 10 años trabajando en esto, es la primera vez que me he planteado negarme a una misión. Lo pensé mucho y estaba apunto, pero ya sabes... cuando estás a dentro es difícil dar marcha atrás. Quiero que sepas que mi misión no es algo agradable... seguramente si no nos hubiéramos conocido si que lo sería, una más del montón... ¿Qué es una mujer más para la lista? Pero te conocí a ti, y mi vida cambió toda. Es un poco típico decirlo pero me has cambiado... ahora sólo quiero a una mujer... y eres tú. Me gustaría decirte en dónde voy a estar, con quién y muchos más detalles, pero estaría rompiendo las normas y ya escribiendote esto he roto una. Pero quiero que sepas que enseguida que pueda me pondré en contacto contigo. Te lo juro.

Siempre tuyo.

Sasuke.

_Sin ninguna duda era una carta cursi, que decía muchas cosas importantes, en esa carta su querido amante había dejado impregnado sus pensamientos y se sentía aliviada de que así fuera. No podía enfadarse de que se marchara pero no podía evitar sentirse sola. Pero esta vez era distinto. Sonrió y arrancó la hoja del blog la dobló y la guardó en una cajonera al lado de la cama. Cogió la tijera y volvió a interesarse por el contenido de la caja. Despegó el celo y abrió las aletas Lo primero que tenía la caja era un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en el reverso..._

_Cogió el sobre y lo comenzó abrir. Dentro había unas cuantas hojas, las desplegó y comenzó a leer..._

Puesto que Sasuke se ha marchado a otra misión, me veo obligado a protegerte hasta que él vuelva. Si te soy sincero dudo que este torne a tu lado, pero mis pensamientos dudo que sean de su agrado. Me gustaría decirte como me llamo, también contestarte a las preguntas que te han llegado al cerebro. Pero todo a su debido tiempo mi querida Hinata.

O mejor dicho... Mi querida Carmele.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo bien no? Hasta el proximo capi!!


	9. Enemigo

_Técnicamente es lunes, pero digamos que aun es domingo así que cumpli mi palabra. Aquí les dejo el capi. Aviso que se me ha ido un poco la labia, a lo mejor hay palabra que hiere la sensibilidad de algunas personas. Espero que no les moleste y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he escrito. Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Y sin más le dejo con este super mega capi._

_ciao_

9- Enemigo:

La sangre se le heló en la sangre, una secuencia de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, un brote de sensaciones le invadieron el cuerpo. La mano le tembló y aquella nota cayó dentro de la caja. Hinata bajó la vista hasta poder ver el contenido del paquete. En otro momento de su existencia aquello le hubiera parecido hermoso, algo que no dudaría en utilizarlo, lo desfilaría en una pasarela y lo cuidaría como si fuera su bien más preciado. Pero en ese instante veía aquel maravilloso vestido como un chantaje. En la carta no había ningún comentario ofensivo, nada peligroso y mucho menos provocativo. Tan sólo una carta de una persona expresando su condolencia y sus pensamientos. Como si fuera una carta de un familiar, nada sospechoso. Absolutamente normal. Pero, no quería sacarlo. No quería que sus dedos tocaran la tela color violeta, no quería lucir su cuerpo con esa ropa. Deseaba coger la caja y tirarla, pero aún su cuerpo se mantenía congelado. La puerta sonó y ella saltó de la cama, se alegró de no gritar ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, tampoco de moverse y mucho menos actuar como hombre. Estaba de duelo. Era una dama herida.

- ¿Estás?- llamó la voz aguda de Naruto.- ¡Nos vamos a ir a tomar algo! ¿Te apuntas?- la respuesta fue un crudo silencio.- Oye tio, si eres gay no me importa, pero no te puedes pasar deprimido porque tu novio se haya ido ¿vale?

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que la gente le tomaba por gay. Pestañeó sorprendida, corrió a su armario cogió unos vaqueros dos tallas más grande, una camisa negra y una gorra. Se recogió el pelo y se puso la gorra. Tosió un par de veces hasta que adoptara una voz gruesa y caminó de forma escocia hasta la puerta. La abrió y el rubio estaba parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo era tan feliz? _Qué feliz se vive siendo ignorante _se dijo así misma y salió de la habitación, así dando a entender que se iba a beber con ellos.

Fue tarea fácil salir de la residencia, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en sus habitaciones o en las salas comunitarias, nadie quería salir. A fuera caía un diluvio, se veía una capa blanca de niebla y las calles eran un peligro mortal para cualquier persona irresponsable. Hinata salio acompañada de Naruto y dos chicos más, si hubiera prestado atención a las presentaciones seguramente hubiera sabido los nombres de los chicos que cotilleaban sobre las tetas de una compañera. Intento no prestar atención a aquello así que miró a la lejanía. En el paisaje se concentraba una espesa niebla blanca, que cubría todo y se perdía la visibilidad. Quiso saber como iban a llegar hasta el bar sin matarse. Alguien le cogió de la mano, pero ella no se alteró. Conocía ese tacto...

- ¿Sakura?- miró a la pelirosa sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía ella en la parte de chicos?

- Tranquilo, solo quiero darle un poco de celos...-mueve la cabeza a hacía el rubio que le miraba con cierto odio.- Si hoy me emborracho... prometeme que acabaré en la cama contigo. ¿vale?

No pudo responder a eso, ya que un grupo de personas desconocidas se unieron a la causa. Mientras el grupo iba aumentando de volumen la gente iba saliendo. Supo que estaba fuera del tejado cuando notó que las gotas de agua le caían en los hombros. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar aún cogida de la mano de Sakura. Ella parloteaba acerca de su plan infalible para terminar en la cama del rubio. Mientras ella seguía hablando de sexo en su mente se fue concentrando las últimas horas con Sasuke. Si,desde luego sólo había hecho el amor con Sasuke y los orgasmos eran de fábula. Sintió un poco de pena ya que tendría que estar en abstinencia. El tumulto de personas la arrastro por calles hasta llegar a un extraño bar. El cartel era grande y con letras luminosas ponía _"EL BAR DE HAO" * (N.A: Con unas amigas tengo una paranoia increíble sobre un bar y que el camarero es Hao de Shaman King.)_. Cuando entraron se dio cuenta que era un sitio muy normalito. Muchas mesas, demasiada gente, olor a humo, alcohol, luces apagadas y demasiados jóvenes con las hormonas sueltas. Mientras se escabullía por los agujeros fue levemente consciente de como terminaría esa noche, y no se sentía muy orgullosa si se dejaba llevar. Deseo que en ese momento estuviera Sasuke con ella, que le cogiera del brazo y enojado le alejara de ese lugar. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo entrar, de ver su cara de furia que fue vagamente consciente de que alguien le tocaba el culo. El sexo le era indiferente, pero tenía una mano maga. Se olvidó durante un minuto de sus problemas y tan sólo fue consciente de aquella obscenas caricias.

- Primera cosa de que me voy a arrepentir...-susurró y se giró.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, demasiada lentitud. Intentó no moverse ya que sentía un peso sobre su pierna, brazo, cadera, abdomen y pubis. Cerró los ojos y un seguido de imágenes demasiado borrosas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Algo le tronó en los tímpanos y gimió. Volvió a abrir los ojos pero seguía la misma quietud que ante. Movió la punta de su pie y se topó con el aire fresco. Respiró y olió algo extraño. Miró al techo y era de color azul, había una lampara muy grande y en una esquina había algo muy familiar.

- ¡Oh dios mio!- gimió.- ¡Mis bragas!

Se movió con tanta prisa que el peso que tenía en cada parte de su cuerpo se desprendió. Un minuto después sus acompañantes cayeron en un profundo sueño. Incluso alguien roncó. Entrecerró los ojos y reconoció cada uno de los rostros de ahí presente. Naruto y Sakura estaban uno encima del otro, ella no tenía nada puesto y él tenía los sujetadores de ella atados a la cintura. Por el otro lado estaban los chicos que hablaban de las tetas peligrosamente juntos. Tembló y se levantó con cuidado, buscó una silla y cogió sus bragas. Con silencio se las puso y buscó su sujetador entre las prendas de ropas. Tardó media hora en vestirse, sin contar las veces que tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar. Cuando al final todo estaba en su puesto, su estómago tranquilo salió de aquel lugar extraño.

Durante dos segundos vivió una fantasía extraña. Los colores eran pastelosos, las formas inconclusas y los sonidos demasiado suaves para poder escuchar con claridad. Cuando parpadeó todo volvió a la tranquilidad. Los colores eran normales, dos paredes, un pasillo y mobiliario demasiado normal para estar en una mansión. Siguió el camino hasta llegar a una pequeña sala, dónde había una gran mesa marrón y varias tazas de café caliente. Deseaba con todas sus ganas quemarse la lengua con el líquido pero tuvo que huir al baño. Ahí se quedó durante mucho tiempo. Sentía que los pies le hormigueaban, que tenía la boca seca y su cabello hecho una maraña. Se levantó del suelo y encendió la ducha. Se metió en ella y dejó que el agua caliente le mojara toda la ropa. Sabía que luego la razón le atacaría, pero en ese momento de locura decidió dejarse llevar. Pasó un rato y notó que entendía todo. Había bebido mucho, había hecho algo que jamás se perdonaría, pero la cuestión era... ¿Con quién? Apartó ese detalle para llegar a otro... ¿Quién sabía que ella era una mujer? Se frotó las cienes hasta recuperar algunos recuerdos. En ningún momento se quitó la gorra, tampoco dejo de comportarse como un hombre y mucho menos huyó al baño. Así que ese alguien debía conocer su verdadera identidad. Se dejo caer en la ducha y poco a poco fue quitándose la ropa hasta quedar desnuda. Hizo una revisión de su cuerpo para encontrar alguna marca. Su piel blanca seguía intacta, no había marca alguna. No supo por que pero eso no la relajo.

- Sasuke...

- No pienses más en el querida...-habló una voz. Hinata se dispuso a abrir la cortina para ver pero este habló.- No la abras ángel mio, si lo haces creo que te sentirás peor.

- Pero el anonimato...-se quejó.

- A veces es lo mejor, creeme.- escuchó como crujía algo.- ¿Quieres saber que paso esta noche?- preguntó con cierta sorna.

- No tengo que ser muy lista para saberlo...-gruñó.

- Cierto, pero me hacía ilusión decirlo ¿sabes? Estas cosas no ocurren con facilidad.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- En nuestro trabajo acostarnos con mujeres en el pan de cada día, y Sasuke siempre se lleva la mejor parte y a los demás nos dejan las peores.- su voz parecía casi enojada.- Pero esta vez...-por el tono de su voz ella juró que el desconocido sonreía.- yo también he probado el manjar...

- Me acosté contigo...- sentenció como si fuera su condena.- Soy.. una ¿puta?

- ¡Oh no querida! - esta vez su voz parecía afligida.- Sólo eres un poco... ¿bragas sueltas? No me costó mucho sobarte y desnudarte... supongo que estabas necesitada.

Cogió un pote de champú y se lo lanzó al desconocido. Supo que recibió el golpe, pero este no dijo nada. Pasó un minuto y el susodicho hombre se había marchado. Dejándola con un mal sabor en el cuerpo y en lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

¿Divertido? A mi la verdad me ha parecido muy divertido. Subire el proximo capi el proximo finde o en la semana. ciao


	10. Un nuevo comienzo

_**IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo es muy muy corto, es como un nuevo comienzo. A partir de este capi la historia se divide en dos partes Sasuke y después Hinata. Gracias a todos por los reviews, son una gran fuente de apoyo. Enfin, les dejo con el mini capi, espero que les agrade.**_

_**ciao**_

10- Un nuevo comienzo:

Siempre se había considerado un hombre de palabra, que no huía ante los problemas. Y por lo tanto que obedecía todo tipo de trabajo que le ordenaran. Pero por primera vez en diez años de profesional, se veía menos motivado y más desganado a obedecer. Sabía que al cruzar el umbral de la puerta tenía que hacer todo tipo de maniobras seductoras, para que una mujer gorda, fofa y fea cayera ante sus redes. Lo que seguía era tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Era el don juan perfecto. Atractivo, educado, amable, seductor. El hombre ideal para toda mujer. Pero su vida cambió radicalmente cuando conoció a Hinata. No quería poseer a otra mujer que no fuera ella, no quería amar a otra y mucho menos intentar seducir a otra. Sabía que con Hinata aún quedaba un largo camino por delante. Ella era una persona fría, distante. Ambos estaban enamorados totalmente, lo sabían. Pero hasta que el peligro no pasara ellos no podrían formalizar su relación y mucho menos hacerla pública. Suspiró y decidió entrar a aquella casa. Seducir, follar y marcharse. Un golpe frío y tajante. Como siempre.

La primera impresión de la casa fue extraña. No era como todas las demás. La decoración era suave, con colores alegres y dulces. El mobiliario escaso pero llamativo. Su sorpresa fue grata al darse cuenta que había algún cambio en su lista. La propietaria de dicha casa le esperaba apoyada en una de las esquinas de las escaleras. Con poca ropa y los labios pintados de un rojo pasión. Llevaba puesto un pequeño chal alrededor de los hombros, unas pequeñas bragas de ceda y unos zapatos de tacón. Sasuke tuvo que pestañear dos veces para saber que era real lo que estaba viendo. La mujer era hermosa. Alta, delgada, piernas largas, abdomen plano y unos pechos grandes y compactos. Tenía una melena larga de color rojo que le caía a cada lado del cuerpo dándole un aspecto muy seductor. Posiblemente si no hubiera estado pensando en Hinata minutos atrás, habría atacado a la mujer como un frío depredador. Ese era su instinto y trabajo. Atacar y conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Camino con pasos pequeños y solemnes hasta la mujer, esperando que ella dijera algo o se tapara algo avergonzado. Pero la susodicha avanzó más la situación. Con movimientos delicados se llevó la mano hasta las bragas y se las quito. Quedándose totalmente desnuda y por lo tanto a merce del lobo feroz...

Hinata aún no había salido de la ducha, estaba congelada. Hacía un rato que había apagado el agua y se había quedado aovillada dentro de la tina. Había escuchado como sus compañeros se habían levantado, preguntándoce cosas y en ningún momento preguntaron por ella. Un par de veces la puerta del baño se abrió y entró algún amigo con arcadas y vomitando en el lavabo o en el bater. Ninguno se daba cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Agradeció que la voz de cierto hombre les avisara que debían salir de ese baño ya que terminaría más hediondo que un vertedero. Pasó un largo rato cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y el susodicho habló...

- Todos tus amigos se han ido ya...- avisó un tanto abatido.- Son muy pesados.. ¡Ah! Un tipo rubio preguntó por ti..

- ¿¡Qué le dijiste!?- preguntó casi sin voz.

- Que te fuiste hace un buen rato. Y también preguntó por una chica muy guapa que se parecía mucho a ti.- Hinata tragó saliva.- Le dije que era tu hermana...

- ¡Oh dios mio!- jadeo.- Gracias...

- No hay de que Ángel mio.- sonrió.- Te he dejado encima del vater algo de ropa, pontela y baja. Te espero en el comedor ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y el anonimato?- quiso saber ella.

- Creo que ya no hace falta, total a partir de hoy compartiremos habitación en la residencia.

Sin más el desconocido salió del baño dejando a Hinata algo anonada. Quieta sin apenas respirar salió de la tina, buscó la ropa, se secó y vistió. No quiso mirar su reflejo en el espejo, no sabía que podría encontrar ahí. Se peino con delicadeza, se lavó la cara y salió. La habitación dónde antes habían estado sus amigos se veía ordenada, impecable como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Bajó hasta dónde estaba su nuevo guardaespalda. Su sorpresa fue grata cuando vio quien era...

No sabía en que momento había empezado a tener ese ritmo de vida, no sabía cuando había perdido la virginidad y tampoco sabía con quién. Era triste. Tenía pequeñas imágenes de su infancia mientras su clienta le desvestía con la mirada. Aún no había logrado ponerle una mano encima cuando ella había comenzado a besarle y por lo tanto quitarle la ropa. En menos tiempo de lo esperado ambos estaban desnudos, acostados en las escaleras, jadeando como becerros y apunto de llegar al quinto cielo. No sabía si había sido por la eficacia de la mujer o por que sus defensas personales estaban bajas. Intentó recordar que tenía que sacarle a esa hermosa dama. Pero no podía pensar con claridad. Una ventana le había cerrado la memoria, impidiéndole recordar exactamente que era lo que debía hacer o que tenía que decir. Se sentía extraño, como mareado... se sentía débil...

Antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su ángel...

- Hinata...-susurró y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El que avisa no es traidor... ¿les gusto?


	11. Remplazo

_Hola. Ya se, no es domingo es Lunes. Perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, tengo una buena escusa. He estado un poco malita y no tenía mucha inspiración. Así que aquí les dejo el capi. Gracias a todos por los reviews, y espero que les guste._

_ciao_

_11- Remplazo:_

_Sabía que no podía retrasar más la bajada del último escalón. Tan sólo estaba a pocas distancias de aquel que sería su nuevo compañero de habitación y guardaespaldas. Algo dentro de ella le decía que iba a sufrir los mismo que había pasado con su novio. Tenía la extraña sensación, que lo ocurrido esa noche jamás se quedaría en un mero recuerdo. Estaba convencido que aquel hombre con postura obstinada, sonrisa macabra y ojos serenos tenía muchos más planes de los que se suponía que debía tener el guardaespaldas. El susodicho terminó de acortar la distancia que les separaba y le ofreció la mano. Como un caballero a una dama del siglo XIX. Intento negar aquella mano, pero más que nunca necesitaba algo para apoyarse. No tan sólo físicamente, sino también de alma. En poco tiempo había perdido su vida, a su novio, se había mudado, se había travestido y se volvía a repetir lo mismo. Volvía a perder a su novio y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cuando lo iba a recuperar._

_- Esa ropa te sienta de maravilla.- le alagó el susodicho cuando ella aceptó su mano y terminó de bajar el peldaño que les separaba.- Sabía que el lavanda te sentaría de perlas._

_- No tenías porque hacerlo... Sasori._

_- ¡Oh! Recuerdas mi nombre.- festejó con una amplia sonrisa.- Pensaba que me tendría que volver a presentar. Me quitas un gran peso de encima, mi querida Hinata._

_Ella no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar dirección la puerta. Aunque no estaba muy segura dónde estaba aquello que buscaba. Su compañero sonrió complacido al notar que ella se ceñía muy fuerte a su mano. Ambos caminaron entre los pasillos pelados hasta llegar al recibidor, dónde les esperaba un hombre alto con traje de chofer. _

_- ¿Dónde desea que lo lleve?- pidió el hombre, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza._

_- A la residencia.- ordenó él con voz amable._

_- Si, señor._

_Abrió la puerta y esperó que ambos salieran a la calle. El cielo estaba oscuro, como tantos otros días del mes. Se subieron a un austero coche negro y esperaron que comenzara a moverse. Durante todo el reocrrido Hinata se pasó observando las calles vacías y como poco a poco se iban llenando de gente. Intentó no prestar mucha atención a los círculos que hacían con la mano su compañero de asiento. Sentía la necesidad de hablar, quería saber cosas, pero sabía que la gran mayoría de lo que él le podría decir no serían de su agrado._

_Llegaron a la residencia en poco tiempo. El primero en bajarse fue Sasori, luego ella. No le molestó que varias personas le viera con ojos sorprendidos. Sabía que vestía con ropa de mujer, sabía que corría peligro al estar así y más con aquel hombre. Le miró esperando a que le dijera algo o que comentara algo sobre lo que ocurriría desde ese momento. _

_- Mi querida Hinata, ahora fingiremos que eres mi novia ¿si? Te llevaremos a tu habitación, buscaras tu ropa de chico, saldremos te la pones y cuando estés nuevamente alojada te contaré lo que haremos.- sonrió._

_No se podía negar aunque quisiera. Era una mujer y se sentía incómoda vistiendo con ropa femenina. ¿En que se había convertido?. Siguieron el plan al pie de la letra. Entraron a la residencia, ella cogió la ropa y luego salieron. Se vistió y volvió a entrar. Ya acomodada en la habitación y sintiendose más protegida contempló a su nuevo compañero. Este era bastante atractivo. Pelo rojo, alto, delgado, ojos grises. Desde luego era atractivo. Una parte de ella se alegró de haberse acostado con él y no con los compañeros con los que había salido. _

_- No te pongas tan tensa mujer, sólo has lo que solías hacer con Sasuke. Estudia, vive tu vida normal. Yo tan sólo te protegeré. Será fácil. Creeme._

_Sus palabras quedaron resonando por la habitación. Durante un rato pensó que él tenía toda la razón. Le sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a su presencia. Era lo contrario de Sasuke... _

_La noticia que Sasuke había abandonado la facultad y la residencia se extendió por todas las clases y habitaciones. Las chicas lloraban su ausencia y los hombres victoreaban su marcha. Ella no sabía en que lado ponerse. Ya que por un lado sentía un gran vacío en el pecho sin él a su lado y por otro lado se sentía más libre sin él observándola a cada rato, impidiendo que pudiera estar con peluca o incluso comportarse como una señorita. A veces se quedaba sentada observando a su nuevo guardaespaldas, mientras este leeía un libro a su lado o se ponía a dibujar algo en una libreta. Era un tipo tranquilo, sencillo, que emitía tranquilidad y cariño..._

_El tiempo pasaba, transcurría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Y ella aún sin saber noticias de Sasuke, quería verle, escucharle, saber si estaba bien, si seguía con vida. Pero nada, parecía como si hubiera desaparecido del planeta. Delante de los demás intentaba fingir indiferencia ante la ausencia del dicho muchacho, pero cuando se quedaba sola en su habitación, sentía como si el agujero de su pecho fuera aumentando poco a poco. No se sentía insegura, no miraba a las esquinas con miedo, ya que su nuevo guardaespaldas le aportaba aquello que ella más necesitaba... seguridad y apoyo. _

_La navidad había llegado, bastantes compañeros abandonaron la residencia para visitar a sus respectivos familiares y pasar las fiestas con sus seres queridos. Ella por desgracia tenía que quedarse en ese lugar, sola, sin su amor y con su guardaespaldas que estaba creando una pequeña mella en su pequeño y herido corazón..._

_

* * *

_

Lo sé, es cortito. Pero tiene que ser así, es una pequeña introducción a lo que será el mundo de hinata con Sasori junto a ella. Este finde subiré el proximo capi.

ciao


	12. Preso

_Weip! Aquí estoy...¡Si es viernes! Después de mucho tiempo sin ser demaciado puntual aquí les dejo con este capi desvelador. A mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo. Gracias por los reviews son un gran apoyo. Sin más les dejo el capi, que disfruten de la lectura._

_ciao_

_12- Preso: _

_Abrió los ojos y un aroma le perforó la nariz, sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y que tenía la boca seca. Intentó moverse pero un fuerte dolor le atravesó por cada una de sus extremidades. Jadeando por aquel mínimo esfuerzo se quedó tendido en aquel lugar. Esperó a que sus ojos se habituara a la extraña temerosa oscuridad. En el lugar dónde se encontraba había poco mobiliario, una gran lampara alargada, el techo alto, las paredes largas y de algún color oscuro. Movió la cabeza para encontrarse una mesa de noche, sin nada. Tan solo la mesa pelada. Volvió a moverse. Esta vez con más suavidad y consciente de los dolores que le agujeaban el cuerpo. Se sentó y contempló desde otra perspectiva. La cama era grande, tenía sábanas de ceda y un fular de pelusa colocado al pie de la cama. Oleó nuevamente el perfumé y tuvo un vago recuerdo de lo ocurrido._

_- ¡La mujer!- gimió. Estiró la mano hasta llegar a un pequeño interruptor al lado de la mesa de noche. La luz se encendió, cegándole por un breve momento.- ¿Dónde estoy...?- preguntó al aire._

_- En mi casa. Es evidente.- respondió un voz alejada. _

_La susodicha llevaba puesto una bata de ceda roja que combinaba con sus largos cabellos recogidos en un rápido moño. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y en sus ojos había un punto de lujuria. Sasuke bajo la mirada para ver su torso desnudo, lleno de moratones y con un leve salpullido por el abdomen._

_- Me resulta gracioso que seas alérgico al terciopelo...-comento mientras caminaba con pasos seductores hasta la cama. Se sentó, cruzo las piernas y se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca.- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció con aire distraído._

_- ¿Q-que hago aquí?- espetó el con la voz cortante y ácida._

_- Bueno, eso ya no lo se. ¿Qué quieres de mi?¿Sexo?¿Dinero?¿Amor?- lo último le produjo un extraño nudo en el estómago. Recordó los blancos ojos de Hinata y aquella ventana que se había cerrado se comenzó a abrir._

_- ¡Necesito que me des nombres!- habló con la voz alta, pero no sonaba nada amenazadora. Cuando el aire salió de sus pulmones le dolió todo el cuerpo._

_- No es conveniente que te muevas querido..-le empujo con la mano y se sentó encima de él, lanzando todo el humo a la cara de él.- Mi nombre es Karin. Me ofende que te acuestes conmigo y no sepas mi nombre... Te voy a descontar punto por eso.- sonrió graciosa._

_Algo anonado se quedó tirando en la cama, esperando algún gesto agresivo por parte de la mujer misteriosa. Ésta tan sólo le beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación con pasos delicados y rápidos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba nuevamente solo en la habitación y más perplejo que antes. ¿Qué hacía en esa cama?¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales?¿Por qué se había olvidado de lo que tenía que hacer? Sintió que la cabeza le dolía y la misma sensación que tuvo antes le abrumó, comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormido..._

_Tenía la sensación de estar en un hospital, todo le dolía, no entendía nada y a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más irritado que antes. Karin entraba a cada hora ofreciendo agua, café o cualquier cosa que el pudiera consumir. Como era de esperar él las rechazaba una y otra vez. Quería levantarse, salir de esa cárcel. Que en sí mismo no lo era, ya que no tenía ni esposas ni había una barrera de hierro que le impidiera salir. La puerta estaba abierta, ofreciendo una cálida luz y aromas estupendos. Más de una vez el rugido de su estómago vibró por toda la habitación avergonzándolo._

_- Tarde o tempranos vas a tener que comer...- expresó con ternura ella. Que le observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Para el alivio de Sasuke estaba vestida. La ropa era demasiado normal para el aspecto de ella.- No eres mi prisionero, así que trágate tu orgullo vístete y sal._

_Sin más salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta y moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro. Sasuke se incorporó de la cama, quitó la almohada y se apoyó de la fría pared, que al contacto con su adolorida espalda le calmo el dolor. Estiró las piernas y cada una de las articulaciones le crujió. Suspiró, se frotó las cienes intentando recordar algo, pero ese extraño perfume que invadía toda la casa le hacía olvidar lo importante. Tan sólo se mantenía en su memoria los ojos traslucidos de Hinata y la sensación de sus labios. Quería verla.. _

_Vencido por la evidencia se levantó de la cama. Buscó su ropa, pero no la encontró. En una butaca había unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul marino. Lo cogió algo de malhumor y de ahí cayó unos boxer rojo fofi. Lo miró casi con asco antes de ponerselo. Quería mantener su miembro bien cerca de él, algo le decía que Karin le violaría en cualquier momento. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a recordar algo o por lo menos adivinar que era lo que debía hacer._

_La mansión era grande, lujosa, pero todo expandía una cálida modestia. El mobiliario era de colores pasteles, habían cuadros de oleo por todas partes y en cada esquina una maceta con alguna extravagante y llamativa flor. Intento no observar las fotos que habían en una estantería o los libros de grandes letras que estaban apilados en una esquina de la habitación. Entró al salón más grande, de donde provenía una sencilla melodía de piano acompañado de un violín y chelo. Atravesó el arco de la entrada y ahí estaba la propietaria de la casa. Sentada en uno de sus sofáses leyendo una revista y con las piernas estiradas. Se sintió durante una milésima de segundo que eran una pareja de casados, y que el marido se levantaba a saludar a su querida mujer. Karin escuchó los pasos de él y se volteó para saludarle con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, luego le ofreció asiento a su lado y siguió con su lectura. No protesto ni se negó, tan sólo se sentó y esperó a que ella hablara. Pero se mantenía en silencio, leyendo las pequeñas letras de la revista..._

_- ¿Qué hago aquí?- volvió a preguntar con el tono más cansado e resignado._

_- Sasuke, han pasado tres días ¿Y sólo me preguntas eso?- éste no dijo nada.- No lo se, tu has venido a mi casa, hicimos el amor y te desmayastes. Sabrás tú lo que has venido hacer._

_La voz de Karin sonaba sincera, casi adolorida por tener que repetir una y otra vez la misma respuestas. Él se comenzó a sentir mal por ser tan pesado. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, suspiró y se arrepatingo junto a ella. Sin apartar la vista de la revista Karin le tendió un periódico que el acepto._

_Se sentía en una burbuja. Veía, escuchaba y sentía absolutamente todo, pero era como si no le afectara. Seguía sintiendo el nudo en la boca del estómago, como si algo estuviera ando mal. Aunque era evidente que algo iba mal. Le habían enviado por una misión – como siempre.- que tenía que cumplir en el menor tiempo posible, luego volver junto a su amada Hinata y protegerla. Pero había un pequeño y gran problema... no se acordaba de que era, y mientras no cumpliera la misión no podría abandonar aquel lugar. No se sentí incómodo, Karin era una buena compañía. Además tenía algo que como hombre apreciaba en grado sumo. Unas buenas tetas y hacía el amor de manera frenética y espectacular. Se sentía mal por acostarse con otra mujer, disfrutar de la compañía de otra, pero ese era su trabajo. Sólo trabajo, no pasaría de eso. Además el amaba a Hinata. Estaba totalmente seguro de eso y jamás la iba a tracionar..._

_Ambos estaban como siempre, tenidos en el sofá mirando la tele y criticando a uno de los periodistas que parecía haber salido de un anuncio de potitos, cuando Karin se levantó de golpe del sofá y salió disparada al baño. Desde de la sala se escuchaba las arcadas provenientes de la boca de Karin. Sasuke algo asustado corrió junto a ella, esta le prohibió entrar al baño. Un poco enfadado e impotente se quedó en el marco de la puerta, esperando que ella le dejara pasar. Estaba preocupado por su compañera y follamiga. A pesar de que era trabajo, habían comenzado a formar un extraño vínculo. Total... estaban ellos dos solos en la casa... no había nadie más. Tan sólo ellos._

_Después de un tiempo Karin salió del baño, con la mano en la boca y el rostro pálido. Sin decirle nada a Sasuke caminó hasta la sala y se acostó en el sofá. Él le siguió y le observo._

_- ¿Me piensas decir que te pasa?- exigió saber indignado._

_- No- respondió obstinada._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque que te lo diga no cambiara nada.._

_- ¿Cambiar el que?_

_- Cuando te acuerdes de tu misión me dejaras aquí y te irás.- eso era algo que Sasuke sabía. _

_Algo dentro de su pecho se aflojó cuando ella dijo eso. Karin era una buena mujer, agradable, simpática, cariñosa. Sabía cocinar y se quejaba poco. Siempre había tenido ese perfil de mujer ideal, y la tenía frente a el. Estaba enferma pálida y no le decía que le ocurría. Sabía que estaba apunto de cometer un gran error, pero aún así se arriesgo._

_- No me iré mientras estés mal.._

_- ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Si.- ella sonrió.- Ahora, ¿Me dirás que te pasa?- ella asintió._

_- Estoy embarazada..._

_

* * *

_

Que maja que es Karin ¿No les parece?


	13. Encuentro

_Holaaaa! ¿Que tal todo? Llega el veranito ya ¿eh? Playa, playa! Enfin, ya se que no es viernes ni sabado.. ni na. Pero me puse a escribir y salio. Aquí les dejo este capi. Gracias por los reviews. Abajo contestare. Sin mas les dejo con el capi._

_byee_

_13- Encuentro:_

_Ese mañana nevaba. Todo el jardín de la residencia estaba cubierto de una capa blanca de nieve. Y el cielo estaba lleno de grises nubes. La brisa era fría y pegaba con fuerza haciendo que los árboles se balancearan unos contra otros. Los pasillos de la residencia estaban llenos de los alumnos que no se habían marchado a sus casas. De pie en frente de la ventana estaba Hinata. Admirando el paisaje blanco. Un extraño frío le invadió. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna ventana abierta, pero todas estaban cerradas. Sus compañeros vestían tan solo con una camisa manga larga y ninguno parecía tener más frío que ella. Extrañada se abrazó el torso intentando mantener el poco calor que tenía en el cuerpo. El pasillo se fue vaciando poco a poco y ella fue la última. Volvió a su habitación y acostado en la cama se encontraba su compañero. Dormía profundamente, la respiración tranquila y tenía el rostro relajado y con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Sasori era el típico hombre que le mirabas y no podías evitar sonreír. A decir verdad, cuando lo vio la primera vez temió. Tenía miedo de que confesara su sexo, que intentara avergonzarla por lo ocurrido aquella fatal noche y que le recordara la ausencia de su novio. Como todo el mundo en la facultad y en la residencia. Pero le sorprendió... Era un chico sencillo, no ocultaba nada y tenía una mirada tranquila, serena. Parecía que ser su guardaespaldas no le quitaba la energía. A pesar de estar en clases distintas pasaba todo el tiempo posible junto a ella. Llenando sus vacíos de soledad con una amble sonrisa o una cálida caricia. Muy a su pesar sabía que si Sasuke no volvía pronto acabaría enamorándose de él. Al igual que como pasó con su ex novio- que estaba en Japón.-. Ella siempre estaba sola y él llegó a su soledad llenándola de vida, alegría y energía. Y al final terminaron juntos. Su primer amor, su primer novio. Tuvo todas las primeras experiencias con él- menos el sexo.- y fueron maravillosas. Luego llegó Sasuke. Suspiró con tristeza y se sentó en su cama. Quería volver a dormir. Eran vacaciones y los exámenes no le asustaban. Desde la marcha de él se había dedicado íntegramente a sus estudios y su nuevo compañero era un excelente profesor de repaso. Podía sacarse el primer año de carrera sin preocupación. Dejó caer todo su cuerpo contra el colchón cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza no fue del todo agradable. _

_- ¿Estás bien Hinata?- habló una voz ronca a su lado. Ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos intranquilos de Sasori. Tenía pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y la marca de la almohada en la mejilla._

_- Si, estoy bien.- intentó tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero una lágrima traicionera bajó de su mejilla. En poco tiempo él estaba su lado, estrechándole entre el pecho y acariciando su melena._

_- Shh, estoy aquí... estoy aquí._

_- Eso era verdad. Él estaba ahí._

_La palabra cita en su calendario hacía mucho tiempo que estaba tachada. Sin la presencia de Sasuke en su vida esas pequeñas letras no tenían importancia. Pero en ese momento, delante del espejo y probandose faldas y vestidos sentía que le embargaba una extraña emoción. No era una cita exactamente lo que tenía ese día, pero tampoco no lo era. Sasori la había invitado al cine y a cenar. Tenía bastante ilusión de salir de la residencia, tomar un poco de aire y pasar un rato agradable con alguien simpático. Después de tres minutos mirando ropa se decanto por una falda aplisada negra, con unos lenguis negros, las convers y una camisa manga larga de lana. Se ato el pelo en una coleta y se puso algo de color en la cara. No solía maquillarse mucho, pero ese día le hacía ilusión. No sabía por que pero quería estar radiante para Sasori. Mientras salía de la habitación a medias escondidas volvió a aparecerle aquella imagen perturbadora; Sasuke con un bebe entre los brazos. Tenía una sonrisa extraña, pero parecía realmente feliz. _

_Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. No pasaba ninguna brisa fría y la calefacción aún estaba encendida. Inspiro un par de veces y prosiguió el camino, deseando que aquella extraña imagen saliera de su cabeza. Era absurdo aquello. ¿Sasuke con un bebé? ¡Imposible! Llegó a la calle y todas las preocupaciones se le esfumaron. Sasori vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga de color azul. La cazadora negra le daba un aspecto de motero. _

_- Que guapo...-se le escapó._

_- Tú también lo estás.- y sin previo aviso le sujeto de la mano y le lanzo hasta él. Ella cayó en el pecho de él.- Te juro que hoy será el mejor día de tu vida. No te podrás acordar de él en ningún momento._

_En cierto modo, estando con él se le olvidaba totalmente todo sobre Sasuke. Su mente entraba en un mundo paralelo dónde todo lo que tuviera que ver con él o con el peligro que corría se olvidaba. Le daba miedo pensarlo, pero junto a Sasori se sentía más a salvo que con Sasuke. Respiró tranquila y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de él. Por un momento no le importó que el tiempo se detuviera y se quedaran así eternamente... _

_La película había terminado y estaba nevando cuando salieron. La mayoría de personas que salían del cine eran parejas acarameladas. Ambos se miraron de reojos y las mejillas se les encendieron al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Como si sus mentes hubieran estado conectadas se sujetaron la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos debajo de la nieve. Cruzaron las calles y barrios sin separar las manos mientras buscaban algún restaurante para cenar. Habían avisado que volverían tarde a la recepcionista. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante alejado del ojo público. Estaba situado en una esquina de la calle, la puerta era pequeña y daba a unas escaleras a un sótano. La luz era mortecina y la música ambiental era un leve susurro. Sonrieron y entraron. Un camarero de aspecto cansado y mayor les consiguió una mesa al lado de una ventana. Ninguno de los dos sabían como habían abierto una ventana en un sótano. Se sentaron y pidieron la comida del menú. El camarero se despidió con una reverencia de cabeza y los dejo solos. Se miraron y hablaron de la película, del tiempo, de los exámenes y muy por encima de los compañeros. Después comenzaron a criticar a los profesores- como buenos alumnos.- y a quejarse de según que cosa. Las conversaciones que mantenían eran entretenidas y extendidas, parecía que jamás se iban a acabar, pero aún así eran tan agradables que podían pasarse horas hablando. Fueron interrumpidos por una camarera de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Hinata se sintió un poco inferior pero Sasori no había reparado en la mujer, tan siquiera la mira. Sus ojos solo estaban puestos en ella. Algo de la mirada de él le dijo que aunque tuviera el mismo trabajo que Sasuke él cuando tenía novia se volvía exclusivo..._

_- ¿Eres exclusivo?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando la mujer se marchó._

_- ¿No lo soy ahora?- contestó con otra pregunta. Sus ojos tenían una pequeña luz.- Yo Hinata lo soy, soy exclusivo..._

_- ¿Cómo lo puedo saber?¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no te iras también como Sasuke?- tenía las manos cerradas en un puño y contenía las lágrimas._

_- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?- susurró._

_- No quiero enamorarme de ti... para que luego me abandones._

_Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta dónde estaba ella. Sujetó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y se acercó hasta que podía sentir la respiración entrecortada. Le clavó la mirada para luego besarle los labios de forma suave y dulce._

_- Hazlo. Jamás te abandonaría..._

_Y se fundieron en un maravilloso beso._

_No recordaba como había sido la primera vez con Sasori. Estaba muy borracha, dolida y tan sólo quería disfrutar de la vida. No se había fijado en el cuerpo de él, o en las pequeñas cicatrices que rodeaban su pecho o en la forma que los músculos de su cuello se relajabas cuando ella pasaba la mano por su espalda. No recordaba nada, por lo tanto cuando supo que lo volvería a ver desnudo prestó toda la atención del mundo. Su pecho fuerte, musculoso y pálido, las marcas, los moratones... beso una de sus cicatrices antes de pasar sus labios por su cuello y llegar a su boca. Este le abrazó y le susurró aquellas palabras que quería escuchar desde hace tiempo. Y no de Sasuke... sino de él._

_- Te quiero Hinata.- no dudo cuando sonrió y le correspondió con un beso._

_- Yo también. Sasori._

_Desde pequeña había odiado aquellas clases de educación sexual. Les parecía tan sosas, tan llenas de vacíos. Cuando terminó la secundaría se había sentido feliz al no tener que pasar nunca más por algo así. Pero en Londres era todo lo contrario. Al comenzar las clase les habían avisado que iban a tener una clase de educación sexual. Temía un poco en que le hiciera colocar un condón, ya que nunca lo había hecho. Tanto Sasuke como Sasori se habían ocupado de eso mientras ella esperaba. Por una parte sabía que debía aprender, ya que si le tocaba hacerlo en la clase se vería en un serio apuro. Fingía ser un hombre y si sus compañeros descubrían que no sabía poner uno. No sabía que iba a pasar._

_Para su alivio la clase fue de lo más entretenida, le resolvió unas dudas y les plantó otras cuantas. Después de todas las horas de estudio en la habitación, ambos se sentaron en la cama a ver la tele. Pasaban programas triviales y ninguno capto su atención. Ninguno tenía ganas de moverse ya que hacia frío y ambos estaban cómodos abrazador. _

_- Tendré que ir al ginecologo.- habló ella casi con pesar._

_- ¿Por qué?¿Te encuentras mal?- preguntó alarmado._

_- Ya escuchaste. Cuando una chica comienza a ser activamente sexual debe ir una vez por mes. Y yo ya tengo como 4 meses de actividad sexual...- él suspiro._

_- ¿Te tengo que acompañar?- parecía que sufría al preguntar eso._

_- No, si te resulta desagradable no._

_- Iré._

_No se habló más de aquello durante el resto del día. _

_La clínica era de un color rosa claro, el mobiliario de color pastel y todo estaba impregnado a olor de bebé. Mientras esperaba a que la llamaran la imange de Sasuke con el bebé se le volvió a plantar en la cabeza. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar lo que estaba pasando y con quién estaba. Intento mantener la calma cuando sintió la mano de Sasori sobre la suya. Le sonrió y fingió que estaba nerviosa por la visita. Estaba bastante informada con todos los instrumentos y como iba a hacer la exploración, así que no sentía tanto miedo como se esperaba. Se mentalizó durante un momento de lo absurdo que de aquella imagen y que no debía importarle en absoluto. Ella estaba con Sasori.. y él era exclusivo. El reloj de la pared avanzaba, ya comenzaba a desesperarse cuando una enfermera le llamó. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron a la espalda de la mujer. Al llegar a la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos rojos con gafas salía con una sonrisa radiante, mientras sujetaba una foto de lo que parecía un feto. La mano que tenía libre la estiró hacía la puerta esperando recibir algo. Una mano blanca la sujetó y luego el portador de la dicha salio. Hinata sintió como si un agujero en el pecho se le hubiera abierto de golpe..._

_- Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

¿Que les pareció? Ahora los dos son unos adúlteros. ¡Me encanta! ¿No es emocionante?

Dollin-pop: Gracias por la comprensión T.T es que cuesta escribir un capi largo. Sip, se que te gustan lo naruhina. Tengo un proyecto pensado de naruhina. Juju, me gusta que te parezca buena la idea. ^-^

marjugagu: No la deje embarazada de él. U_U No me gusta esa idea.

En el proximo capi contestare más.

byee


	14. Indiferencia

_Ey! Aquí estoy con el capi. Si, es viernes un milagro. ¡Es el fin del mundo! En fin, gracias por todos los reviews, son una onda de positivismo para mi. Sin más les dejo con el capi,_

_ciaoo_

_14- Indiferencia: _

_Durante mucho tiempo metida en su soledad se había imaginado el rencuentro con su amado. En su cabeza se visualizaban imágenes románticas con un fondo rosa y viento corriendo. Ambos estarían captado la atención y todo se comenzaría a mover a cámara lenta. Aunque para ella todo fuera muy rápido. Cada órgano de su cuerpo reaccionaría a la aparición de su querido enamorado y viviría feliz como una lombriz. Eso era lo que se suponía que debía ser su maravilloso rencuentro._

_Sasuke estaba ahí de pie, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, un brillo desconocido y su mano estaba fuertemente cogida a la de la mujer. Pensó durante un segundo que una oleada de celos le debería cubrir el cuerpo, e incluso ponerse a llorar de que el susodicho no le parara bola. Pero fue extraño, ya que no sintió absolutamente anda. Sí, era cierto se alegraba de verlo. El vacío angustioso de su pecho había desaparecido, pero aún así no sentía ni dolor, ni celos... tan sólo una enorme indiferencia. Una enfermera salió de la consulta y la llamó. Sasori que estaba a su lado le sujetó de la cintura y la empujó con cariño para que pasara dentro de la sala. Hinata y Sasuke cruzaron una fría e indiferente mirada. Sus hombros se rozaron y tuvieron un incómodo apretón en el corazón... pero nada más. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta el médico les recibió con cortesía y amor. Al ver a la pareja sonrió y sus mejillas se encendieron._

_- Soy el Dr. Jiraiya. Por favor bonita siéntate aquí... - estiró la mano para apartar la silla y que ella tomara puesto delante de él.- ¿A que se debe el honor?- preguntó con educación._

_- Emmm... ¿una revisión? A lo mejor...- pronto su rostro adquirió un color carmesí un poco preocupante._

_- ¡Oh! Perdiste la virginidad...- murmulló el doctor con cierta sorna. Sonrió y se levantó de la silla._

_El doctor le fue haciendo preguntas mientras ordenaba la sala y preparaba todo para la revisión. Cuando todo estaba listo le invitó a entrar. Sasori acudió con ella, muy cerca de la silla y con la mano fuertemente cogida. No le hacía mucha gracia que un hombre con cara de pervertido le metiera la mano en la vagina. Oculto su enojó cuando el proceso comenzó._

_- La pareja que vino antes...-comentó el señor distraído.- van a tener un bebé dentro de unos ocho meses.. ¿Qué pensáis ustedes?- quiso saber sin apartar la mirada de las cavernas de Hinata._

_- ¿Por qué tendría que importarnos?- contestaron los dos al unísono._

_- Hmmm, ya veo. Os conocéis... - saco conclusiones por si mismo.- Nunca he visto una pareja tan sincronizada... incluso la otra. Se podría decir que el hombre no estaba muy seguro de su futuro hijo..._

_- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- quiso saber ella cunando Jiraiya sacó el especulo._

_- No se, quizás porque te debería interesar..._

_Y así terminó la parte impersonal de la consulta. Jiraiya adoptó una postura de médico mientras informaba el diagnóstico a Hinata. Le recetó pastillas anticonceptivas y el condón a Sasori. Se despidió amablemente y ellos salieron de la sala. Mientras caminaban entre los pasillos llenos de madres embarazadas y parejas felices no se le vino a la cabeza Sasuke. Más bien Sasori. Sí, él era el hombre que tenía en su mente y su corazón. Sasuke se había ido, la había dejado y Sasori estaba con ella. Ahí. _

_No muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos la anterior pareja estaba mirando una pequeña ecografía. Una pequeña macha negra. Eso era su hijo. Sasuke sujetaba ese pequeño trozo de papel con la foto de su hijo. Una mañana negra era su heredero. Un punto negro dentro del vientre de una mujer. Un agudo dolor de cabeza le atravesó la cabeza haciendo que se le vinieran unos tristes ojos a la cabeza. Hinata. Recordó la mirada sorprendida de ella, al lado Sasori sujetándola con cariño, con amor. Pensó que debía sentir celos, que debería odiar a su amigo y desearle la muerte. Pero no le importó y no porque él tuviera a Karin. Tampoco por la ecuación bebé en su vida. Simplemente no le importó. Era como si el sentimiento de amor por ella se hubiera evaporado, aunque sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho. Como si algo no estuviera bien..._

_- ¿Sasuke me estás escuchando?- protestó la chica enojada._

_- ¿Eh? Si, si te escuchó.- se disculpó y le beso en la frente.- Vamos que te compré algo de comer. Supongo que pronto te entrarán los antojos._

_- Si, muy pronto.- sonrió ella orgullosa de ser mujer._

_Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, que todo lo que se abre tiende a cerrar y que el amor aparece cuando uno menos te lo esperas y cuando más lo necesitas. También dicen que dónde hubo llamas cenizas quedan. Pero también dicen que si dejas algo debiendo ese pesar te seguirá hasta la muerte y no podrás ir ahí donde tengas que ir cuando uno se muere. _

_Esos pensamientos se les pasaba por la cabeza a dos personas. Más cerca de los que ellos pensaban, incluso más cerca de dónde se suponía que debían estar. Sus pensamientos y corazones estaban atados por una cinta de color rojo invisible, que marcaba su destino y su amor. Sonrieron a la nada al ver sus respectivas parejas durmiendo a su lado, cada uno con un sueño maravilloso y al lado de la persona que quería. Se levantaron, vistieron y abandonaron la habitación. No sabían dónde iban, tan sólo comenzaron a caminar... y se detuvieron uno delante del otro._

_- Buenas noches Sasuke.- saludó ella con una cálida sonrisa._

_- Igualmente Hinata.- respondió con ese aire superior-._

_Reprendieron la marcha uno al lado del otro, rozándose los hombros y las manos. Pero ninguno la alargaba y la sujetaba. La tensión, el amor y el deseo se había evaporado. No había sentimiento. Ni odia, ni nada. Tan sólo un gran vacío dónde se suponía que debía estar algo._

_- Esto es un final para los dos ¿no?- dijo Hinata cuando se detuvieron en un parque solitario._

_- Supongo que si. Es lo mejor ¿no?_

_- Si. Así que vas a ser padre...- comentó ella sin sentir nada._

_- No sé si seré un buen padre...-sonrió el algo apenado._

_- Yo tampoco.- añadió eso._

_Clic. Sonó en sus cabezas, aquel extraño vacío desapareció de golpe. No sentían nada, todo seguía igual pero la extraña sensación que le impulso a marcharse ya no estaba. Al igual que antes no costó despedirse ni separarse. Ninguno de los dos tenía algo del otro, todo había vuelto a su lugar. Nada les ataba, nada les unía. Ni los recuerdos. Ya todo había terminado entre ellos..._

_Se sentía un tanto irritada al recibir aquella carta esa tarde. No podía creer que después de casi medio año pasado su padre se dignara a escribirle unas cuantas líneas. Pensaba en tirar la carta, quemarla y luego hacer vudú con ella. Quería hacer sufrir a su progenitor, quería verlo pedir perdón y que volviera junto a él. Siguió mirando el sobre como esperando que con el poder de su mente éste ardiera. Pero no ocurrió nada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró su querido novio. Tenía el rostro bañado en sudor, la boca medio abierta y sin camisa. Aquella imagen le paró el corazón. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener ese aspecto tan sexy? Olvidó la carta y se abalanzó sobre el hombre. La puerta se cerró y comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada, sin dejar respirar. Casi lo hacen en el suelo, si no fuera porque alguien llamó a la puerta. Medio enojados se separaron, se arreglaron y abrieron. El secretario de la residencia les saludo con cariño y le entregó una carta a Hinata._

_- ¿Otra?- gimió._

_- Si.- le dejó la carta y se marchó dejando a la pareja algo anonada. _

_Paso un minuto antes que ella dejara la carta encima de la mesa junto a la otra. Dos cartas en un día. Debía de ser grave para tanta urgencia. La evidencia le ganó y abro el sobre. Cuando sacó el folio un móvil sonó por toda la habitación. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el cacharro seguía sonando. El propietario lo buscó y atendió la llamada. Una voz sonó en la otra línea justamente cuando Hinata comenzó a leer la carta._

_Ninguno de los dos sabía que en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, dos personas habían recibido dos cartas y una llamada telefónica... al igual que ellos._

_

* * *

Que pasará... que pasará..._


	15. Regreso

_Eyyyy! cuanto tiempo no? Lo sé, no he escirto cuando era debido. Mil disculpas. Es que resulta que me fui de viaje, de forma improvista. Así que no pude escribir. Y este finde me temo que tampoco podré dejar un capi. Pero prometo que entre la semana escribiré uno. Gracias a todos por los reviews y bla bla bla bla... ya saben todo lo que digo. Tan típico. Enfin, creo que dentro de poco se terminara el fik. Espero que disfruten el capi._

_ciao_

_15- Regreso:_

_Las persianas de la habitación estaban cerradas, las cortinas corridas y todo estaba en un extraño y molesto silencio. A fuera de aquel lugar el cielo estaba oculto por grandes nubes negras, prediciendo una gran tormenta. Las clases habían terminado antes de que los alumnos lo hubieran querido. El año escolar había pasado tan rápido que les costaba creer que la siguiente vez que se verían estarían en segundo año de carrera o volverían al mismo. Por su parte ella estaba muy lejos de ahí. Sabía que debía salir de la habitación, dar señal de vida y disfrutar los últimos días con sus compañeros. Total debía volver. Hundió la cabeza entre la almohada y lloró con amargura. Era lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días. Llorar. Se sentía desinchada, pateada, estripada y escupida. Todo su orgullo, su ego incluso su amor propio había desaparecido. Un golpeteó de nudillos la despertó de su ensoñación y melancolía. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría. Un pequeño rayo de luz iluminó un poco la estancia, dando paso a un joven._

_- Sasori...-murmuró sabiendo que él la escucharía._

_- No esta bien que te quedes así.- habló con voz suave y tranquila.- Todos quieren verte._

_- ¿Todos?_

_Él sonrió y asintió. Por su parte Hinata volvió a esconder la cabeza entre la almohada. No se sentía persona en ese momento. No quería ver a nadie después de haber estado llorando todo el día. Sasori cerró la puerta y comenzó a encender las luces, abrir cortinas, ventanas y persianas, haciendo que la habitación se ventilara un poco. Ella no tuvo ni fuerzas para resistirse. Una húmeda brisa entró desordenando la montaña de cartas que estaba apilada en la mesa. Todos los folios cayeron al suelo, ninguno parecía haber sido tocado o incluso leído. Ninguno de los dos se levantó para tocar aquellos letales papeles._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- susurró ella cuando se dio cuenta que su novio tenía los ojos puestos en las cartas.- ¿Te vas?- lo último sonó como un gemido ahogado._

_Los dos sabían cual era la respuesta. Ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada más. Uno porque era su trabajo, el otro por su deber. Otra ola de brisa removió todos los papeles haciendo una cortina blanca. Hinata perdió de vista a su compañero durante una milésima de segundo, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desesperada y se levantó de la cama. Con las manos apartó los trozos de papel hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo. _

_- Te quiero.- gimió mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de él. No podía controlar el dolor, la tristeza que le producía el contenido de las cartas.- Te quiero, te quiero..._

_Lo sé. _

_Cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y le pegó contra su cuerpo. Le era difícil entender como había llegado a amar a esa pequeña criatura. Esa mujer de cabellos largos, ojos fríos y sinceros. Era su trabajo y en parte lo hizo para poder vengarse de Sasuke. Pero terminó hundiéndose en el poso del amor. Cerró los ojos durante una milésima de segundo y una mujer de cabellos rojos se le apareció en la mente. El corazón la batió con fuerza dentro del pecho y se apartó de forma brusca de Hinata, dejándola un tanto anonada y asustada..._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Sasori?- los ojos de él aun se veía agitados, tenía los brazos temblando y el rostro tan pálido como la cal._

_Mucho a su pesar, había recordado porque se había unido a aquella empresa, porque había tomado todas esas decisiones... y por quién._

_- Hinata, tenemos que volver._

_Y sin decir más se alejó de la habitación aún dejando a la muchacha anonada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando la puerta se cerro y ella se volvió a quedar sola comprendió de forma lenta y atorada que por muchas lágrimas que derramara debía volver a Tokio. Su padre le estaba esperando. _

_Cuando abandonó el avión, no sabía muy bien que debía esperar, que rostro o que expresión debía tener en la cara. Se había estado mentalizando previamente de lo que diría y cómo lo haría. Pero por lo demás se había olvidado. Bajo del avión al lado de Sasori. Él aun se mostraba abstraído y distante. Algo había ocurrido y les había separado tanto que temía que jamás se volverían a juntar tanto como antes. Suspiró y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la salida. Como había esperado un par de guardaespaldas de su familia le habían venido a buscar. Ningún rostro conocido y amigable había para ella. No le sentó mal. Siempre había sido así. Era una muñeca en los brazos de su padre. Sí, una muñeca que quería proteger. ¿Pero a que costo?_

_La bienvenida en su casa fue harina de otro costal. Todos sus compañeros de instituto le habían celebrado una fiesta sorpresa, su hermana había organizado todo a espaldas de su padre y con ayuda de las criadas. Por un leve minuto se alegró de volver a casa. La fiesta duro poco tiempo, ya que a una hora exacta volvía el dueño de la casa y toda la alegría y el festejo se debía marchar. A las cinco de la tarde la casa estaba vacía y ordenada como siempre. Tanto Hinata como Sasori abandonaron la sala y se fueron a refugiar a su habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tampoco había mucho que decir. Su novio había conocido a su primer novio, y aunque hubieran lanzado chispas no pasó de miradas asesinas. Más por parte del ex que del actual. Una parte de ella había deseado que él hubiera mostrado más cariño, pero su mente estaba aún demasiado alejada de ella. Se dejo caer en la cama esperando que dijera algo o hiciera algo. Pero no paso nada. Sin ser muy consciente se fue quedado dormida. El sueño que tuvo no era agradable. Jamás lo eran cuando un cambio enorme se avecinaba. Lo mismo había pasado cuando se mudo a Londres, y cuando Sasuke se debía de marchar. El recuerdo del muchacho le perforó el pecho. Había olvidado el sentimiento que en un tiempo había mantenido por él, no sabía la razón del por qué había vuelto de las superficies, pero tampoco estaba interesada en averiguarlo. Iban a pasar cosas muy malas. Lo presentía. _

_Desde siempre había conocido el poder adquisitivo que poseía su familia. Tan sólo observando los cambios rutinarios en su casa se podía saber. Pero jamás había sido consciente de la cantidad exacta. Había un pequeño sobre puesto en la mesa. Su padre había dicho que ahí había tanto dinero como para comprarse una mansión como la que tenían que Osaka. Intentó un par de veces apartar la vista de aquello, puesto que ese dinero no era para ella. Sasori que estaba sentado a su lado no parecía muy sorprendido de lo que el señor Hyuga había dicho. Más bien parecía tranquilo y seguro._

_- Aquí tienes todo. Ya te puedes marchar._

_Hinata no era tonta para desconocer aquellas palabras. El trabajo de Sasori había concluido. Se debía marchar para no volver nunca más. Conocía las reglas de aquellos contratos de trabajo. Puesto que Sasuke le había informado y una vez más lo había hecho Sasori. El recuerdo del moreno le atravesó el pecho. Inconsciente se llevó la mano al corazón y sintió como latía con fuerza. ¿Por qué debía pasar en ese momento? Sasuke iba a ser padre, con eso debía finalizar absolutamente cualquier sentimiento de amor que hubiera tenido por él. Y lo había hecho... pero ¿Por qué volvían a aparecer? Y justamente en ese momento. A su lado su compañero sentimental se movió y le sujetó la mano con precaución. Ella sorprendida le miró. Eso había sido el primer gesto de cariño en mucho tiempo. Involuntariamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. _

_- ¿Por qué lloras Hinata?- quiso saber su padre un tanto asustado._

_- Por nada padre.- se secó las lágrimas y apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasori.- Así que... ¿Me tengo que quedar en Tokio?_

_- Así es. Los motivos que te hicieron viajar se han terminado, no tienes porque volver a marcharte._

_En otro momento de su vida, aquellas palabras le hubieran calmado. Incluso tranquilizado. Pero como había previsto su sueño. Aún faltaba algo gordo. Algo horrible iba a ocurrir... y ella debía estar en Tokio._

_

* * *

mierda! me quedo corto ¬¬ . Prometo que el proximo será más largo._


	16. Descubiertos

_Weiii! Si no me lo puedo creer ni yo. ¡Estoy subiendo un capi en viernes! ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! O Horror... como se nota que no soy muy puntual. Aunque me esfuerzo. ÒÓ I promise. Enfin, aquí esta el capi. JUujuu falta poco para el final. Ya que estoy voy a hacer un poco de publicidad xD. Si tengo mucho tiempo libre y me aburro (Que es un 100 % seguro) voy a hacer un nuevo fik. Va ser un poco distinto de todos los demas. ¿Les apetecerá leerlo? Aun no tiene título, así que cuando tenga lo dire. _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! MUXAS GRACIAAS... Y ¡VIVA ESPAÑA! (lo tenia que poner u.u)_

_ciaoo_

_16- Al descubierto:_

_La casa estaba desierta. El jardín descuidado, las ventanas cerradas y trozos de cartón tirados por todas partes. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta principal. Todo el mobiliario había sido cubierto por una sábana blanca, y encima de esta una pequeña piedra para que no se levantara. Aunque eso sobraba. Sonrió un tanto triste. Su madre y sus manías. Siguió caminando por los pasillos silenciosos y polvorientos, hasta llegar a su habitación. O lo que en algún momento lo había sido. Al igual que lo demás de la casa. Estaba vacía. Quieto y con la boca cerrada se desplomó sobre el tatámi sucio y polvoriento. Una nube de polvo se levanto causándole una tos oportunista. Los pulmones le comenzaron a doler cuando ya tosí tan sólo por vicio y no por necesidad. Con la respiración un tanto irregular y los ojos aguados se apoyó de la puerta de la habitación y se quedó mirando aquella habitación cuadrada y vacía. Comenzó a reír para no llorar. Se encontraba en una situación tan absurda. Había recibido varias cartas de su padre pidiendo que volviera a Tokio, que dejara todo lo que había hecho en Londres y que volviera. Le costó poco despedirse de ese país, ya que no había echado mucha raíz. Ecxepto Karin, que había venido con él. Ella se encontraba descansando en un hotel no muy lejos de su casa. Ya estaba de siete meses y le costaba caminar. Quería presentársela a sus padres y que le dieran la bendición para su futuro hijo o hija. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si de verdad quería presentársela. Por una parte la ausencia de los Uchihas le aliviaba, por otra le dolía. Su familia no solía desaparecer de golpe, y mucho menos cuando aún estaban de misión. El rostro de Hinata se le clavó en la crisma, como si hubiera emergido de la negrura. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un seguido de imagen le navegaron por la cabeza. No estaba muy seguro que significaba todo aquello, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Buscó el móvil entre su bolsillo. Al encontrarlo marcó el número de su padre. Espero un poco, pero al final salió el buzón de voz. Podía dejarle un mensaje, pero estaba seguro de que no lo leería. Su padre era así. Ahí sentado con la mirada entre el polvo pensó durante un rato el lugar dónde se podría encontrar su padre, pero las ideas no le venían a la cabeza. Estaba colapsado por lo ridículo de todo. Se había enamorado de una clienta, luego la abandona y deja embarazada a una mujer y ahora para colmo su padre se había esfumado._

_- ¿Esto es un chiste?- gimió casi sin voz._

_- Más me gustaría a mi...-susurró una voz de la negrura del pasillo._

_La figura obscura salió poco a poco del pasillo, hasta que un foco de luz le iluminó el rostro. El pelo del desconocido era rojo oscuro, piel pálida y ojeroso. Sasori no tenía esa típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tampoco parecía con ánimos de retar al Uchiha. Al contrario, parecía estar apunto de rogarle en cualquier momento. Sin esperar invitación alguna se desplomó al lado de Sasuke y miró a ningún dirección en especial. Estuvieron durante un largo rato en silencio, hasta que el peli rojo habló._

_- Tus padres se han ido a Nagoya, a la casa que tienen ahí..._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Tan sólo han hecho un cambio de estancia. Me dijeron que te lo dijera cuando vinieras aquí...-se produjo un silencio incómodo. Sasori no volvió a hablar más y toda la postura de su cuerpo era muy decadante._

_- Oye tío ¿Qué te pasa?- le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro._

- …_.Sasuke... ¿c-como …?- su voz se iba diluyendo._

_- ¿Cómo qué?_

_- ¿Cómo está Karin?_

_Las palabras se quedaron flotando por el aire. Durante un momento Sasuke se preguntó que sentimiento debía tener en ese momento. Un hombre había preguntado por su novia, sí se podía llamar así. Y desde luego no era un hombre cualquiera. Era Sasori. Un hombre muy importante para la mujer, aunque no sabía lo muy importante que era. A decir verdad en el tiempo que habían estado juntos ella hablaba bien poco sobre otros hombres. Parecía que tenía sólo ojos para Sasuke, e incluso él durante un tiempo sólo tenía ojos para ella. Pero poco tiempo antes de volver a Tokio, la imagen de Hinata se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Causándole un gran dolor en el pecho. No estaba seguro si era amor nuevamente o tan sólo un precentimiento._

_- ¿Y cómo está Hinata?- preguntó a su vez._

_Hubo un silencio por parte de los dos, dándo a entender la situación positiva de las mujeres. La mayoría de tiempo ambos hombres se la pasaban discutiendo, peleando y casi matándose. Pero en ese momento ambos compartieron algo más que un trabajo y más que un sentimiento de amor. Algo malo iba a pasar y las dos mujeres más importante para ellos iban a estar en problemas. No estaban del todo seguro, pero algo les decía que si sería así..._

_Ya era tarde cuando regresó a la casa. Sentía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían y tiraban. No recordaba lo duro que eran sus ejercicios en japón. No recordaba la vida tan ocupada que tenía. Se tumbo en la cama aún con la ropa de deporte, sudando por todos los poros y sucia hasta más no poder. No le importaba ensuciar la cama, ya que no tenía pensado dormir esa noche. No en esa casa, por lo menos. Había quedado con Sasori para verse. Era cierto que ya no eran novios, por motivos que aún ella no entendía. Notaba que su querido amigo tenía la mente muy lejos de ella. Sabía que aquello le debía molestar, pero no sentía más que un alivio infantil. En cierto modo se alegraba que ya no fueran pareja. Más en Japón, cuando su ex novio celoso se asechaba por todos los lugares. Ya habían roto hacía más de un año y aún Kiba seguía prendido por ella. Aún con el dolor en el cuerpo se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua. Espero que la temperatura estuviera de su agrado antes de sumergirse y ponerse en remojo. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Sasuke le cruzó por la cabeza. Suspiró. Su ex novio más reciente, el hombre que había amado más que a cualquier otro hombre. Se preguntaba dónde estaría, si su hijo ya había nacido, si eran felices. Quería verlo, aunque fuera un momento. Quería comprobar si aún seguía amándolo o tan sólo era una leve huella de lo que en algún momento sintió. Aún la imagen del moreno se mantenía en su cabeza cuando decidió salir del agua. Toda su piel había sido hidratada y lavada. Se enrrolló con una toalla y se secó. Limpia, vestida y arreglada decidió salir por la ventana de su habitación. La adrenalina se le disparó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Reconoció la voz de su primo..._

_- ¿Hinata estás dormida?- ella no contestó._

_Esperó hasta que su primo se alejó de la puerta. Abrió la ventana y saltó a un gran árbol que tenía delante de su habitación. Se deslizó sobre el tronco arrugado hasta llegar al suelo. Lo que quedaba de salía era pan comido. Salió por el jardín trasero hasta la calle, dónde para su suerte pasaba un taxi. Lo tomo y le dio las indicaciones hasta llegar al punto de encuentro con Sasori. El conductor sonrió y arrancó el coche. El trayecto fue un tanto largo y monotono, por lo cual no era de esperar que se hubiera quedado dormida a medio camino. El taxista con voz amable le despertó, deseandole que pasara una buena noche. Hinata sonrió, le pago y se bajo del coche. Miró delante dónde se encontraba aquel pequeño parque sucio y abandonado. De pequeña solía jugar ahí a escondida de sus padres. Era un lugar donde le traía buenos recuerdos. Se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a mecerse esperando la llegada de su hombre. Pero éste no llego..._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda. Hinata giró y vio a una joven no más mayor que ella con una barriga grande, los cabellos rojos atados en un moño y una bolsa llena de comida._

_- ¿Eh? ¡Oh claro, claro!- se levantó del columpio y se lo dejo._

_- Gracias, a decir verdad llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y por aquí no encontraba ningún banco. _

_Las dos chicas sonrieron y en menos de unos minutos comenzaron a hablar. Hinata la había reconocido enseguida que un coche había iluminado el pequeño parque. Recordaba a esa chica el día de la visita con el ginecólogo. Era la novia de Sasuke. Al igual que aquella vez, no sintió celos por la chica. Tan sólo un sentimientos de amistad. Ambas habían amado al mismo hombre. Aunque una aún lo seguía amando. La conversación rondó un poco por el tiempo, luego por la salud y por último a su embarazo. Estuvieron un largo rato haciendo una lista imaginaria de nombres. Cada uno que aparecía era peor que el otro. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ambas reían a carcajada pura y unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas le caían de los ojos._

_- Es triste ¿no?- habló Karin con la voz suave.- Ambas hemos compartido el mismo sentimiento y no sentimos rechazo por la otra... ¿por qué?_

_- No lo se. Supongo que no tenemos ningún motivo para odiarnos. Además yo no puedo odiar a una embarazada.- sonrió._

_- Y yo a ti tampoco te puedo odiar. _

_Un silencio se formó entre ambas..._

_- Me da la impresión que mi cita no va a venir...-susurró Hinata un tanto fastidiada._

_- Ni la mía.- agregó Karin.- A lo mejor sería mejor que volviera al hotel._

_- Sí. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_No tenía intención de quedarse a pasar la noche con Karin. Pero una cosa llego a la otra y ambas estaban acostadas en la cama mirando al techo. _

_-El padre de Sasuke le envió una carta pidiéndole que regresara a Tokio...- susurró Karin._

_- ¿eh?¿p-por qué me cuentas esto?_

_- A decir verdad Hinata. Yo no he sido del todo sincera con Sasuke...-la voz de ella parecía cansada y muy lejos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia?- preguntó Karin mirándole a la cara._

_- Sería un placer. _

_- Yo provengo de una familia humilde. Nací en Nagoya, en un barrio pequeño donde todo el mundo se conocía. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, muy familiar. Uno que jamás se olvida. Hacía como dos años un chico joven se había presentado por nuestro barrio, estaba malherido, desnutrido y parecía muy sólo. Mi familia lo acogió hasta que se recuperó, pero por cosas del destino terminó viviendo con nosotros en casa. Yo apenas era un año más pequeña que él, y lo veía como todo un heroe. Sí. Sasori era mi superman personalizado. Siempre me ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba... incluso arriesgo su vida por mi.- Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida.- La tienda de frutas de mis padres cayó en banca rota, teníamos muchos problemas financieros... cuando Sasori decidió buscar un trabajo lo suficiente bueno para que mi familia pudiera recuperar su tienda. Él se había marchado durante la noche y no lo volví a ver hasta tres meses después. Llegaba con una bolsa llena de dinero, pero él no parecía el mismo. Su expresión era frívola, como si sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido. Fue muy doloroso los primeros días, hasta que me lo confesó todo. La familia Uchiha es conocida por su la mafia familiar que tienen, decían que todos los trabajos que ellos hacen tienen una gran recompensa y que la mayoría de ellos desgasta más que cualquier trabajo...- Hinata se puso hacer una mera idea de porqué desgastaba tanto ese trabajo. Frunció el ceño molesta cuando recordó el día que Sasuke le abandonó.- A la vuelta de Sasori todo volvio a marchar mejor, pero hace justamente un año... se volvió a marchar, alegando que ese trabajo era su vida ahora. Me dejo en casa... sola y con el corazón partido. Espere muchos meses antes de tomar la decisión de unirme yo también a esa mafia... y mi primera misión fue con Sasuke.._

_- ¿Con Sasuke?_

_- Yo tan sólo tenía que tenerlo como rehen durante un tiempo. No me habían dicho mucho más, tan sólo tenía que evitar que volviera contigo..._

_- ¿Por qué?- jadeó._

_- Porque sino el plan no saldría bien..._

_Las palabras de Karin se quedaron navegando por su cabeza, una y otra vez. Haciendo un eco molesto. Tanto Sasuke como Sasori eran de la misma mafia y se habían enfrentado. Karin también lo era y había hecho detener a uno de los mejores soldados de los Uchihas. ¿Cuál era ese terrorífico plan? Tuvo un mal presentimiento y en ese preciso momento... la puerta sonó._

_

* * *

Hmm me quedo larguito. Intentaré escribir lo antes posible y subiir. Ciaooo  
_


	17. Cuestión de tiempo

_Holaaaa, milagro. También he publicado un capi en viernes. Se nota que ya estamos en vacaciones. Enfin, gracias a todos por los reviews, son un gran apoyo moral. Espero que les guste el capi._

_ciaoo_

_17- Cuestión de tiempo:_

_Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a la puerta esperando que el pomo girara y se abriera. Se quedaron quietas, una al lado de la otra sintiendo el acelerado corazón de la otra y deseando que quien fuera tan sólo trajera buenas noticias. La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, chocó contra la pared y una silueta grande y larga se adentró a la habitación. La primera impresión que tuvieron las chicas fue de alivio, luego de horror y por último querer huir despavoridas. Desde luego el nuevo visitante no traía buenas noticias. Ni para ellas ni para sus parejas..._

_Tenían una cerveza en la mano, las mejillas coloradas y con olor a alcohol por toda la ropa. No solían sentarce a beber codo con codo y tampoco contar sus desventuras amorosas y laborales. Pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos le molestó que su compañero de juerga fuera su más fiel rival en el amor. Ninguno de los dos sabía que en sus respectivos amores estaban en serio peligro, se podía decir que intuían algo. Pero el alcohol les había cegado totalmente el sentido común, al igual que cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer. Puesto que no podían coger el coche y no se podían levantar se quedaron tirados en el suelo, con las botellas vacías y aroma a hombre concentrado. Sasuke estaba más cerca de la ventana, por lo cual pudo ver como el sol iba saliendo poco a poco. Iluminando todas las calles y dando paso a un nuevo día. A su lado Sasori tan sólo miraba el techo lleno de polvo y telaraña. Aún tenían alcohol por la sangre, ganas de vomitar y un mareo tan peligroso que podían caer en cualquier momento. Ninguno de los dos se levanto, dijo nada y se inmuto de la otra persona. Sus pensamientos se habían ido desplazando de forma lenta por un montón de recuerdos agradables, intentando conservar aquellas imágenes volvieron a cerrar los ojos hundiéndose en un profundo y pacífico sueño..._

_El sol atravesaba las capas de polvo de las ventanas, iluminando pequeñas zonas de la habitación y dando a entender que era más del medio día. Sasuke se removió en el suelo y abrió los ojos cegado por la luz. Murmuró algo incomprensible y se levantó con molestia del suelo. Pegó una patada al cuerpo dormido de su compañero de juerga. Éste gritó, se levantó y vomito. Después volvió a caer al suelo totalmente dormido. Todavía medio dormido se levanto, esquivó la mancha de comida del suelo y salió al baño más cercano. Para su alegría no habían cortado el agua. Se quito la ropa, buscó en el pequeño armario algo de champú o jabón. Su sorpresa fue encontrar todos sus potes de aseo. Se frotó la frente y comprendió que él era el único que entraba a ese baño. Los demás preferían mantenerse a distancia prudente. En ese momento no comprendía la razón, pero no le importó demasiado. Con el agua aún fría se metió en la ducha, se quitó los restos del sueño, limpio su cuerpo y boca para luego comenzar el aseo fuerte. No tardo mucho en salir, se vistió, peinó y miró al espejo. El hombre del reflejo parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era en verdad, tenía la barba de tres días, los ojos ojerosos y el pelo desarreglado. Se tocó la barbilla y decidió quedarse con ese aspecto. No tenía ningún trabajo que hacer, no había recibido órdenes. ¿Por qué tendría que arreglarse? Antes de salir del baño tuvo un pequeño recuerdo..._

_ " - _¡Afeitate la barba!- gritó Hinata desde el cuarto. No entiendo por qué se molesta tanto por ese pequeño detalle.

- ¡No quiero!- contesté molesto mientras me cepillaba los dientes.

- ¡Qué te afeites he dicho!- entrá al baño con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Puede que me haga pasar por hombre, pero sigo siendo una mujer! ¡Y quiero que mi novio ande arreglado! ¿A quedado claro?

No pude decir nada más. Así que me afeité. "

_Sonrió y decidió afeitarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hinata. Quería verla. No supo lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la necesitaba, hasta que volvieron a Japón. Era cierto que todo había comenzado como una misión más, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Él había cambiado. Aprendió a amar, a sentirse amado y a querer ser amado. Comprendió que por mucho sexo que tuviera no tendría lo básico. Su madre siempre se lo había dicho, era una de las pocas cosas que le repetía continuamente, pero nunca había podido agradecerselo como era debido. Se juró que si volvía a encontrarse con Hinata no la dejaría marchar nunca más. Algo le decía que ella pensaría lo mismo. Se amaban y nadie podía negar eso. Nadie. Salió del baño y observó a su compañero que limpiaba con asco su vomitado. Levantó la vista del suelo y le sonrió._

_- Buenos días._

_- Buenos días. ¿Estás listo para portarnos mal?- preguntó el moreno._

_- Sí. Lo estoy._

_Hacía calor para llevar dos gabardinas de cuero negro, gafas de sol y un sombrero. Los dos lo sabían, pero no tenían más remedio que hacerlo. Debían ocultar su rostro, tenían que permanecer en el anonimato hasta que decidieran cómo comenzar su plan. La noche anterior habían estado hablado de los planes del Clan Uchiha, y a ninguno de los dos le gustaba el final de esa historia. No se habían pasado años trabajando por una causa que no compartían; por lo menos Sasori. Para que luego tuviera que acabar mal. Conocían el final, sabían lo que iban a ocurrir y que mucha sangre inocente se iba a derramar. Desde luego no sería un asesinato a gran escala, ni se enteraría mucha gente ni los medios. Puesto que todo estaba arreglado. Tan sólo había que eliminar a lo molesto. Limpiarlo todo y dejárlo todo apunto para que el plan fuera bien. _

_- Pero si matan a Hinata... ¿Qué sentido tenía que la protegieramos?- quiso saber el moreno mientras subían a un coche._

_- Tu familia se quería ganar la confianza de los Hyugas. Si sabían que su hija primogénita estaba en buenas manos harían todo lo que ellos quisieran en un futuro._

_- ¿Y que son esas cosas del futuro?_

_- No quieras saberlo..._

_Y eso fueron las ultimas palabras que dijeron antes de arrancar el coche. _

_El hombre no decía palabra mientras las arrastraba por un largo pasillo. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado inconscientes y cuanto habían estado viajado. Tan sólo sabían que no conocían ese lugar, el aroma ni nada que pudiera resultarle familiar. Le dolían las muñecas, tenían la ropa mojada y los cabellos colocado por toda la cara. Desde luego no parecían princesas. Ninguna de las dos. Las cadenas le jalaron una vez más, dando a entender que debían caminar con más rapidez. Hicieron caso y miraron al suelo y caminaron más rápido. No podían decir nada, y casi respirar. A cada pequeño ruido que hacían el hombre les miraba con cara de odio. A amabas aquellos ojos oscuros les resultaba familiar, muy familiar, pero aún así no querían dar nada por sentado. En cierto modo tenían mucho parecido, en casi todo. Excepto por la altura y el tono de voz, por lo demás... casi iguales. _

_Se detuvieron después de un largo rato corriendo. La estancia era grande, todo estaba decorado con color azul y rojo, se respiraba un perfume empalagoso y todo estaba iluminado por unos extraños focos. La luz les había cegado y no eran capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirar con quien hablara su secuestrador. Un sudor frío le corrió por el cuello a Hinata. Al final había sido capturada por su enemigo. No había tenido tiempo ni de gritar, ni de huir. En parte porque Karin estaba embarazada, era una presa fácil y temía por la seguridad del hijo que llevaba en su vientre. No podía odiar a Karin por tener un hijo de la persona que amaba, no podía odiar a Sasuke por no volver y terminar con otra mujer. La capacidad de odiar la había perdido en el mismo instante que su padre le había pedido que volviera. Más bien, que le suplicara que volviera. Miró a su compañera de sufrimiento, que esta lloraba en silencio y miraba su abultado abdomen. Hinata no era la única que temía por la criatura. Debía hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo. No podía esperar que Sasuke o Sasori viniera a salvarlas. Tenía que actuar por ella misma. ¿Pero cómo? Estaba rodeada por hombres con traje de negros, sabía que todos iban armados y que cualquier movimiento en falso acabaría con su vida. Tenía que pesar con claridad, encontrar un agujero entre la barrera. Un punto débil. Cuando su vista se aclaró levanto la mirada para ver al secuestrador. Fue triste encontrar miles de parecidos con Sasuke. Le dolía aceptar que ese hombre... era el hermano de Sasuke._

_- Muy bien Itachi- felicitó una voz desconocida.- Conseguiste capturar a la presa.- se escuchó una carcajada.- Ahora... ¿Qué hacemos con Karin?_

_- ¿Matarla?- sugirió uno de los hombres. Karin rompió al llanto con fuerza mientras sujetaba su abdomen con miedo._

_- ¡Oh, no le digas eso!- se burló aún la voz desconocida.- La has hecho llorar. ¿Qué podemos hacer hijo?_

_- Llevemosla a una habitación y luego lo pensamos con calma._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Sasuke no tardará en llegar._

_Y explotó todo en una sarta de carcajadas. Hinata miró la mano de Itachi y encontró que sujetaba la cadena sin mucho cuidado. Como si supiera que ninguna de las dos se pondría a correr. Miró a Karin y luego a todos los hombres que aún seguían riendo como si la vida les fuera en ello. Se llenó los pulmones de aire y comprendió que tendría muy poco tiempo para salir huyendo. Jalo la cadena por la parte de su compañera, ella sin parar de llorar la miro. Entre susurros le explico lo que harían y le pidió que dejara de llorar Asintió. _

_Todo salió casi como lo había planeado. Con mucha fuerza ambas jalaron de las cadenas, haciendo que se le cayeran de las manos a Itachi. Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo salieron corriendo empujando a los hombres de su alrededor. En menos tiempo de lo esperado se encontraban fuera de aquella sala, corriendo por un pasillo eterno, oscuro y tenebroso. Al final había una puerta, entraron en ella y se dieron cuenta que solo había una habitación, sin más puertas. Era una especie de estudios, con hileras y hileras de estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa de madera sin nada encima, una silla y un pequeño sofá. Hinata buscó por todos lados algo que pudiera romper las cadenas, pero no había nada. Si no pensaban algo estarían perdidas. Mientras Hinata buscaba Karin tuvo una pequeña idea. Era ridícula, tan ridícula que tan sólo pensarla le resulto gracioso. Se dirigió a una de las estanterías más cerca y comenzó a mover los libros, esperando que se abriera alguna puerta secreta o algo. No pasaba nada. Desesperada quitó todos los libros, hasta encontrarse que atrás de la estantería había una puerta de madera. Llamó a Hinata para que le ayudara a quitar la estantería. Estaban apunto de hacerlo cuando se escuchó un ruido por el pasillo, voces y disparos. Tragaron saliva al ver que una bala atravesaba la puerta de madera. Asustadas tiraron la estantería sobre la puerta esperando que con eso pudiera contener a los hombres del pasillo. La puerta estaba ante ellas. Estaban apunto de tocar el pomo cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola..._

_

* * *

Creo que me quedo medianamente largo. ¿No os parece?_


	18. Negociacion

_Wei. ¿Qué tal estamos? Perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capi, lo cierto es que no sabía como continuarlo. En fin, aquí les dejo el capi. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!_

_ciaoo_

_18- Negociación:_

_Una figura negra y alta salió de la puerta, dejando vía libre a un largo y ancho pasillo. Parecía que fuera adaptado para ocasiones como esas. Ambas se sujetaron de la mano y sin agradecer al extraño se adentraron por aquel camino. No sabían exactamente a donde llegarían, pero sin ninguna duda era mejor que la alternativa de ser encontradas y acorraladas en aquella habitación. Mientras caminaban muy pegadas la una de la otra recordaron las palabras del hombre mayor de la sala. Hinata había reconocido su rostro, cada facción incluso un breve dolor en el pecho reaccionó ante la familiaridad del sujeto. Era el padre de Sasuke, el cabeza de la familia Uchiha. Su suegro si las cosas no hubieran salido de esa forma. Miró a Karin y sintió pena por la criatura. Su abuelo tan sólo deseaba su muerte. Rezó para que la historia acabara bien. Tan sólo soñaba con volver a caminar por las calles oscuras de Londres, pasear por Picadilli sin temor a ser atacada o incluso besar a su novio en los pasillos, con ropa de mujer y sintiéndose libre. Sonrió para si misma._

_El pasillo desembocaba a un ancho jardín, con grandes árboles, flores escampadas por todo y una pequeña casa desaliñada. Antes de salir a la vista pública observaron cada rincón. Al no ver nadie peligroso corrieron hasta el abrigo de la casa. Al mismo tiempo que entraron comenzó a llover. Las ventanas de la casa estabas sucias, llenas de una capa de polvo y algún insecto muerto. Karin se acercó a una de ellas y con un trozo de su ropa limpió un pequeño trozo de cristal. Se asomó para vigilar el enorme jardín. Tan sólo se veía una capa de lluvia y las sombras de los árboles moverse al son del viento. Por un minuto respiraron tranquilas, tenían tiempo de pensar algún plan antes de salir corriendo y huir hasta la casa de los Hyugas. Hinata descansaba sobre una pared repleta de telarañas cuando intentó recordar alguna pequeña explicación de su padre por el repentino viaje que le había obligado a hacer. Aunque algo le decía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento su padre era totalmente inocente. Buscó por sus bolsillos intentando encontrar su móvil. Fue una busquedad inútil. No había nada._

_- Karin, cuéntamelo todo.- pidió._

_- Los Uchihas son una gran familia de guardaespaldas- suspiró mientras miraba todos los trastos de la casa.- desde tiempos remotos su apellido ha estado recorriendo por numerosos países, incluso tiene bastante fama para las familias más adineradas de UE. En parte sólo aceptan trabajo de personas que les pueden pagar una gran suma de dinero y por ende darles algo a cambio por sus servicios..._

_- ¿Algo a cambio?¿Y el dinero no les es suficiente?_

_- La codicia mata a muchas personas Hinata.- sonrió con tristeza.- El dinero no lo es todo, al parecer los Uchihas quieren agrandar más su poder y seguir manteniendo eso durante mucho tiempo, y la única forma de mantenerlo es que la familia crezca.- jadeo al entender lo que ello quería decir._

_- Algo a cambio... q-quieres decir ¿una mujer?_

_Karin estaba apunto de seguir narrando todo aquello cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. El desconocido que minutos atrás les había ayudado estaba delante de ellas, con la ropa totalmente empapada, con una sonrisa triunfante y una pistola en la mano. Estaban acorraladas, ahora si que no podrían salir con vida de aquel lugar..._

_En ningún momento habían tenido tiempo de ser libres. Todo había sido planeado, la casa, la habitación, las puertas. Incluso su supuesto ayudante. Ésta vez no tenían unas cadenas atadas en las muñecas, tampoco varios hombres apuntándoles con una arma y muchos menos siendo tratadas como animales. Se encontraban en una sala del té, con ropa nueva y seca, sentadas en un cómodo sofá y siendo acompañadas por dos agradables caballeros. Ninguna dudaba que detrás de aquellas chaquetas hubieran unas cuantas pistolas. Por mucho que quisieran correr no lograrían salir a ningún lugar. _

_Querida Hinata, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti... ¿Nos tratas así?-habló el padre de Sasuke. Su semblante era sereno, tenía una sonrisa cínica en sus labios y cada mano descansaba en - un reposabrazo del enorme sillón.- Y tú Karin... ¿Qué fue de todo eso que me dijiste?¿No querías ayudar a tu amado Sasori?¿Y ahora me das la espalda? - no había ningún sentimiento en sus palabras._

_- ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?- grito Hinata mientras se levantaba del sillón. Ambos hombres reaccionaron a tiempo para sujetarle los brazos y obligarle a volver a tomar asiento.- ¡Sueltenme!- intentó luchar contra las manos grandes de ellos, pero la lucha fue innecesaria. Jamás ganaría._

_- ¿Qué quiero?- se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la rascó.- Es una buena pregunta... pero ¿Qué quieres tú?- ella no contestó.- Podemos hacer un acuerdo querida Hinata..._

_- ¿Un acuerdo?_

_- Sí._

_El tren a Nagoya se había atrasado más de dos horas, y cuando pudieron llegar a la estación ya era muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa que tuvieran en mente. Sus planes se debían atrasar como mínimo hasta el día siguiente por la mañana. No más. _

_Al salir de la estación cogieron el primer taxi que encontraron, no sabían exactamente dónde alojarse sin causar revuelto o llamar la atención. Aunque en ese lugar cualquier forastero siempre causaba furoro, y más si era alguien de la familia Uchiha. Ninguno de los dos se detuvieron mucho por la zona comercial ni por los puntos importantes de aquella hermosa ciudad. A Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia tener que andar por los lugares más bajos y rastreros, ya que se había criado entre algodones, siempre asistiendo a grandes mansiones y con una atención superior a cualquiera. Aunque en esas circunstancias no se podía permitir el lujo de ir con señoritismos. No podía llamar la atención, por mucho que quisiera. Su familia no debía darse cuenta que estaba ahí. Tenía la extraña sensación que si lo hacían todo podría salir francamente mal._

_Sasori había encontrado un pequeño aparta hotel en la zona más alejada de la civilización y por lo tanto parte más rural. Era una pequeña casita al estilo antiguo, todo hecho de madera, puertas correderas, suelo con tatami y un baño mixto. La cocina estaba en una anexo más alejado, al igual que los baños y la zona de relajación. Mientras se alojaban en sus habitaciones decidieron volver a analizar todo lo que iba a ocurrir desde el momento que pusieran un pie en la casa de los Uchihas..._

_- Tu padre seguramente habrá puesto mucha vigilancia por todo y estoy seguro que habrá llamado la atención de todos los vecinos.- explicaba Sasori mientras extendía en la mesa un sucio y arrugado mapa de la mansión Uchiha.- y ellas no estarán en cualquier lugar a simple vista.- sus palabras fueron mordaces, incluso venenosas._

_- ¿Tanto amas a Karin?- preguntó sorprendido._

_- ¿No es una pregunta un tanto estúpida?- ataco él.- Tú estás igual que yo, aunque lo tuyo es peor... ¿tanto arriesgarás por Hinata?- tan sólo sonrió.- Eres un brujo... la hipnotisaste..._

_Durante unas pocas horas se desataron las corbatas y relajaron en su habitación. Sabían que tanta paz no iba a durar eternamente y que cuando el sol saliera todo sería tan peligroso como suicida. Era una misión peligrosa. Ambos llevaban pistolas y llevar un arma conllevaba muchos problemas. El primero y más importante era que iban a quitar vidas y llevar dolor a muchas familias. Para Sasuke tan sólo sería una herida más en su corazón, que con el tiempo cicatrizaría. Como todas._

_Ya era tarde cuando apagaron las luces de la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos se podía dormir. Sabiendo que sus personas queridas estaban en la boca del lobo y un inminente peligro les azotaba._

_- ...Sigo sin entender una cosa...-murmuró Sasuke mientras miraba el techo de madera. A su lado Sasori murmuró como dando a entender que escuchaba.- Si mi padre fue quien hizo la amenaza de peligro a Hinata... ¿Cómo es que los Hyugas me pidieron como guardaespaldas?_

_- No fue directamente tu padre quien hizo la amenaza. Creo que fue un tal Madara o algo por el estilo. Lo que escuché fue esto: Hinata Hyuga esta en grave peligro.- imitó una voz oscura y maligna.- Y en ese instante los Hyuga comenzaron a buscar información sobre quienes eran, pero nunca terminaron de averiguar de donde provenían las amenazas._

_- Pero... ¿por qué se pondrían tan alerta sólo por una amenaza tan pequeña? ¡No tiene sentido!- se levantó de la cama hastiado._

_- Sasuke calmate.- le pidió.- Tu mismo sabes que los Hyugas aquí tienen muchisimo terreno, más terreno del que puedas imaginar, y tu familia tiene poco...por lo menos por aquí.- corrigió al final.- y la única manera de poder poseer un trozo más del terreno es unir a uno de sus hijos..._

_- ¿Unir?¿Que quieres decir?_

_- ¡Uff! ¿Se te tiene que explicar todo eh?- bufó molesto y se sentó con pereza.- Tu familia ha obtenido tantos terrenos por sus múltiples trabajos como Guardaespaldas ¿me equivocó?- Sasuke -asintió.- Y también sabes que tu familia cobra mucho dinero y a veces si se puede suele pedir algo más que dinero ¿no?_

_- En mayoría pide terrenos vacíos..._

_- Y a veces cuando se puede hacen el trato que van a intentar hacer con los Hyugas..._

_- ¿Qué trato?_

_- Protección continua a su hija con la condición de un terreno..._

_La voz de Sasori se quedo resonando por toda la sala. Podía entender que su familia quisiera el terreno de Nagoya, puesto que era muy espacioso virgen, y así podrían seguir extendiendo su poder. Pero... ¿por qué amenazar a un Hyuga? Cerró los ojos durante un minuto y un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la cabeza..._

"Acababa de terminar de cumplir otra misión sin importancia cuando mi padre me llamo. Tenía el rostro serio, las manos cerradas en un puño y en la mesa un largo plano de varios terrenos. En cada trozo había una pequeña cruz de color azul y otra de color blanco. Pude identificar el sello de mi familia y otro sello de otro que no sabía cual era. Mi padre me pidió que me sentara a su lado y contemplara el mapa...

- Hijo ¿te gustaría tener todo esto?- señaló una parte del mapa.

- Claro.- miré el rostro de mi padre que se arrugo por el disgusto.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es el terreno de los Hyugas, y por mucho que le diga para que me lo vendan no acceden.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, ese viejo caprichoso hará que un día de estos pierda la cabeza."

_Y ese día había llegado. Con la idea de querer obtener ese terreno su padre se había confabulado con Madara Uchiha, un miembro corrupto de la familia, dándole una idea oscura y terrorífica; Enviaron cartas anónimas con una futura amenaza a la hija primogénita. Si con ello lograban que los Hyugas aceptaran un pacto con los Uchihas para que ellos cuidaran a su hija podrían lograr tener parte de un terreno..._

_- Si lo que me dices es cierto... ¿por qué ahora quieren matar a Hinata? Si los Hyugas aceptaron el trato... ¿cuál es el problema?_

_- Al parecer se dieron cuenta que las amenazas provenían de tu familia..._

_- Por eso me enviaron a casa de Karin y te enviaron a ti con Hinata para que los Hyugas siguieran creyendo que ella estaba en buenas manos... ¿me equivoco?_

_- Si, pero aún así no estaban seguros del todo y le pidieron a Hinata que regresara...al mismo tiempo que tu padre decidió que ya tu misión había concluido._

_- Pero... ¿y ahora?¿Por que quieren a Hinata?_

_- Creo que van a poner en marcha el segundo plan..._

_- ¿Cuál segundo plan?_

_El rostro de Sasori era una clara mueca de dolor. No estaba muy seguro de cual sería ese plan, pero si no había escuchado mal y no hacía conclusiones precipitadas en su casa de Nagoya se iba a coser algo no muy agradable ni para él ni para su querida Hinata..._

_

* * *

_

Ya dije que no sabía como continuarlo. Por favor diganme si se entiende y si no, en el proximo capi haré un breve resumen o un aclaratorio. En fin, hasta el proximo capi.

ciaoo


	19. Compromiso

_Ey! Aquí estoy con el capi. Sí en viernes. Es impresionante. En fin, gracias por los reviews. Espero que les guste._

_ciao._

_19- Compromiso:_

_Era de madrugada. El sol apenas sobresalía por el horizonte, sus rayos de luz hacían que el cielo se rompiera en miles de fragmentos de distintos colores. Sin ninguna duda era un paisaje digno de admiración. Uno que jamás se iba a olvidar. Pero para ella era una cosa más que agregar a la lista para olvidar. Y esa lista tan sólo hacía más que aumentar. Primero debía olvidar todo lo relacionado con el apellido Uchiha; aunque con ello significara olvidar a la persona que más amaba. Después olvidar que iba a llevar aquel hermoso vestido blanco y por último que se iba a casar con el hermano de su único amor. ¿Eso era algo que de verdad podría olvidar? Lo dudaba. _

_Las puertas correderas de la habitación se abrieron, una mujer de edad avanzada con arrugas y un kimono de color lavanda le saludo con una cálida sonrisa y se sentó en el marco de la puerta. Bajo la cabeza como símbolo de respeto y sumisión. Hinata se apartó de la ventana, con pasos pesados y lentos se arrastró hasta al lado de la mujer. Le devolvió la sonrisa para luego pedirle que se levantara. Un tanto avergonzada la señora se levantó dudosa. _

_- Buenos días Señorita Hinata.- saludó con vergüenza.- ¿Qué desea para desayunar hoy?- la voz de la mujer era suave y ronca, pero desprendía una dulzura y amor que era inevitable adorar._

_- Lo que tu quieras Saya.- sonrió sin muchos ánimos mientras se volvía a la ventana. Cuando volvió la vista al horizonte el sol ya estaba a medio camino para ascender.- ¿Sería muy feo si no me presento?- le preguntó a Saya que se ocupaba de hacerle la cama con determinación. Al escuchar la pregunta de su señora levantó la vista sorprendida._

_- El señorito Itachi, es muy buena persona...- dudó antes de proseguir.- Le hará feliz. Estoy segura._

_Sin más abandonó la habitación dejando a Hinata con aquellas palabras en mente. Al voltear se veía nuevamente sola. Encima de la cama había un hermoso kimono lavanda, con flores de loto y pequeños puntos rosas. Esperó sentada hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Ésta vez era una chica joven. No más grande que ella. Llevaba un kimono verde y corto. Le saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y sujetó el kimono encima de la cama con cuidado. Habló con suavidad pidiéndole a Hinata que se acercara a ella para poder vestirla. Obedeció sin rechistar. Se dejo quita la ropa, peinar el pelo y volver a vestirla. No intento parecer feliz. Puesto que no lo era. En menos de cuatro horas se casaba. ¿Qué alegría significaba esa boda para ella?_

_Como era de esperar aquella feliz mañana, bajo por las escaleras con la cabeza bien alta y rostro de poker. Fue recibida por su prometido, que vestía un kimono gris muy sobrio. Le ofreció la mano- que ella aceptó.- y juntos caminaron hasta la sala comedor. Donde le esperaba todo el comité organizativo. Había una mesa grande de madera con cuatro sillas a los costados y una en cada esquina. Todavía no había nadie sentados. Todos estabas tomando un café en el sofá en la otra esquina de la sala. Cuando ambos entraron se levantaron y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Hinata conoció a dos personas: Fugaku Uchiha el padre de Sasuke y Itachi. Un hombre alto, altivo, de rostro sereno y facciones marcadas. Abundante cabello negro y ojos fríos. Igual que todos los de esa mesa. El otro era Madara Uchiha. No estaba segura si era el padre de Fugaku, tío o primo. Había evitado oír presentaciones innecesarias para su misión de boda. A diferencia de Fugaku, Madara siempre sostenía una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. Los pequeños y oscuros ojos resaltaba un brillo un tanto maligno y su cuerpo siempre erguido con superioridad. Parecía que él fuera el cabeza de familia y no su futuro suegro. Después de darle una vuelta a los invitados Hinata se sentó en la esquina al lado de su prometido, que aún le sostenía la mano. Estaba temblando. _

_- Itachi... ¿estás bien?- le preguntó sorprendida. No había hablado con él, y no por oportunidades. Más bien por tosudez. No quería formar más vínculos afectivos con nadie. Quería cerrar su corazón. Estaba harta de sufrir. Primero Kiba, luego Sasuke y por último Sasori. ¿En cuantos pedazos se tenía que romper su alma para que fueran felices los demás?_

_- Me voy a casar...- susurró como si con ello contestara a todo. Los temblores se detuvieron durante un minuto, pero luego siguieron. Ésta vez de forma más salvaje y dolorosa.- Perdóname Hinata...- habló aún en susurros._

_- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber. Aunque podía imaginarse un poco. Él había sido quien les había raptado en el hotel, además de condenarlas a muerte. ¿Por qué perdonale?_

_- Por todo._

_Estaba apunto de contestar cuando Fugaku tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar con voz contundente y directa. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron en ella, que sin ninguna pena giró la cara obstinada. Si podía mostrar su desagrado lo haría. Sin importar lo muy irrespetuosa que eso significara. Todo el mundo debía saber que ese matrimonio era una farsa. Además de un gran engaño... _

_- Como bien sabéis hoy a las 12 mi hijo Itachi- estiró la mano para pavonear de él.- Se casará con la primogénita del clan Hyuga.- los visitantes comenzaron a cuchichear. Aunque ella no entendía de qué. Técnicamente toda Nagoya era consciente de la boda. ¿A esas alturas quién no lo sabría?_

_- ¿Y dónde está el padre de la Señorita Hyuga?- quiso saber un hombre de aspecto cansado, de cabellos largos y blancos. Fugaku se quedo helado y miró de reojo a Madara que asesinó con la mirada al hombre que había hablado.- Supongo que habrá hacerlo partícipe del acontecimiento ¿me equivoco?_

_Nuevamente las voces comenzaron a resonar por la sala. Por mucho que Fugaku aclarara su garganta nadie callaba. Hinata sonrió y los temblores de Itachi se pararon._

_El señor Hiashi Hyuga no puede asistir a al ceremonia que realizamos en Nagoya por motivos familiares.- intervino Madara con una calma imperturbable. Miró a Hinata esperando que hablará a su favor.- ¿No es cierto querida Hinata?_

_- Lamentablemente mi hermana menor se encuentra enferma...- habló mientras mantenía las manos sujetas a sus piernas. Sabía que si lanzaba un cuchillo; que seguro que acertaría a la crisma de Madara. Se vería en un gran apuro, así que sonrió.- Espero que mi querida hermana se recuperé pronto... me gustaría estar tanto con ella.- fingió un gimoteo._

_Tanto como las palabras del viejo, causaron conmoción en la sala. Hinata reconocía que aquello no era lo que debía decir, pero tenía que ganar tiempo para poder hacer algo. Aún no estaba tan resignada para aceptar la boda, no después de haber escuchado la lamentación de Itachi. Si con sus palabras lograba que se aplazara la boda uno o dos días a lo mejor lograría localizar a su padre. Tenía que hacerlo._

_- Fugaku a mi iglesia no le importaría posponer la boda unos días...-comentó un hombre calvo con un punto rojo en la frente.- Es más, estoy seguro que para la novia sería un gran placer que su familia asistiera a la ceremonia. ¿No es así Hinata?- le miró con una amable y cariñosa sonrisa._

_- ¿eh? ¿De verdad?- en ese momento perdió totalmente la compostura. Un rayo de luz en su oscuridad personal._

_- ¡Oh claro que si!- contestó el hombre._

_Y como si hubiera sido un milagro divino la ceremonia se pospuso dos días. Hinata caminaba junto a Itachi sin ser muy consciente del todo de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar. Durante la noche se había mentalizado de una reunión sería, dónde le dirían que decir, como actuar y cómo vestir. Sin permiso de hablar ni opinar. Y había sido todo lo contrario. Tenía dos días de libertad, una oportunidad para huir. Miró a Itachi que se había detenido en una puerta cerrada. Al ser de papel se veía una sombra moverse de un lugar a otro. La figura se acerco a la puerta y se abrió. Una joven de la misma edad que ella salió de la habitación, llevaba un kimono verde, el pelo recogido en un moño y una mirada tan triste. Itachi se quedó observandola, bajo la cabeza y prosiguió el camino. Hinata se quedo quieta, aturdida observando la escena sorprendida. Itachi y una chica de servicio. Una pequeña luz se le encendió en la cabeza y corrió hasta al lado de su prometido. Éste seguía caminando veloz, sin importar dejarla atrás y poco dispuesto a aminorar la marcha. Llegaron a una pequeña sala, con chimenea y libros, sillas y una gran tele. _

_- ¿Cómo se llama ella?- preguntó un tanto graciosa mientras se sentaba de forma descuidada en el sofá._

_- Aya._

_- ¿Y desde hace cuanto?_

_- ¿Por qué te interesa?- preguntó molesto y con las mejillas encendidas._

_- Porque si amas a una mujer y te vas a casar conmigo. ¿No es suficiente motivo?_

_- Lo sería si estuvieras enamorada de mi...-refunfuño girando la cara._

_- Sí, pero si tú amas a Aya... _

_- Ni se te ocurra meterlo en esto...- amenazo._

_Y no pudo decir nada más. Era cierto. No podía meter a ninguna persona más en ese problema. Todo era por culpa de la tosudez de su padre. Si en un principio le hubiera regalado las tierras a los Uchihas ella no se hubiera tenido que mudar a Londres, no hubiera tenido que dejar su vida nipona... y no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto. _Sí, pero tampoco hubiera conocido a Sasuke..._ pensó con tristeza. Ahora se iba a casar con Itachi fingiendo que estaba enamorada y todo con el fin de que los Uchiha se quedaran con esos terrenos que su padre no le había querido dar en un pasado. ¿Por qué la codicia del hombre lastimaba a los demás?_

_El sol se estaba volviendo a ocultar. El panorama era hermoso, bello y reluciente. A diferencia de la mañana ahora tenía esperanzas por el futuro. Sabía que había una oportunidad entre cien de cancelar la boda. Si lograba que su padre viniera a rescatarla, si lograba que la boda se cancelara. Un ruido entre los matorrales le alarmó de que alguien se acercaba. El primer impulso fue esconderse, pero nadie le iba a atacar. Para ella no había ningún lugar más seguro que la casa de los Uchihas. Total ellos había comenzado todo. Se quedó parada observando la negrura del jardín. Los matorrales se volvieron a meter y de ellos salió una persona..._

_

* * *

¿Y bien?_


	20. Reencuentro

_He aquí el siguiente capi. ¡Espero que les guste! Gracias a todos por los reviews, me emociono mucho cuando los veo. Me alegro que les esté gustando. Ya falta poco para el final, así que ha disfrutar!_

_ciao_

_20- Rencuentro:_

_Parecía que con la presencia de aquel sujeto toda su vida se iba a arreglar. Aunque tan sólo fuera una sensación, así lo vio ella. Aquella figura oscura trepó con sigilo por los árboles hasta llegar al balcón donde se encontraba ella, esperando en silencio a que el intruso hablara. Sin embargo no le hacía falta escuchar su voz o verlo con luz. A distancia podría reconocer la silueta de Sasuke Uchiha... La luna dio con su rostro iluminándole para de la cara. No había una sonrisa divertida y mucho menos una cara de poker. Los ojos oscuros de él tenían un extraño brillo que hizo que Hinata jadeara sorprendida. Se sintió como una virgen siendo observada por el hombre que más desea. Intento moverse y abrazarle pero tenía los pies congelados al suelo. Quiso hablar pero tenía la boca seca. Todo lo que tenía que comenzar fue él quien lo hizo. Dio un paso hasta acortar la distancia y en vez de un fuerte beso tan sólo susurro..._

_- Estoy en casa...- ella rompió en llanto._

_- Bienvenido._

_El abrazo duro tanto tiempo que cuando se despegaron ella tenía en el pecho las marcas de las arrugas de la camisa de él. Rieron ante aquello y se adentraron a la habitación. Tomaron asiento en silencio y pensaron como comenzar una conversación que daría mucho tema de hablar y que sin ninguna duda acabaría con todo lo que estaba pasando. Cada uno tenía una idea que por cada día que pasaba cogía forma y si la unían con otra, a lo mejor, con un poco de suerte se podía hacer realidad. Ella comenzó a hablar después de cercarse las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y controlas los sollozos que no paraban de salir de su boca..._

_- Te quiero- comenzó con eso, aunque en esos momentos eso no era de mucha ayuda. El le beso en la frente compartiendo aquellas dulces palabras.- ¿Tú sabías que tu padre quería las tierras del mío?- el asintió.- ¿por que... no me lo dijiste?- quiso saber un poco herida._

_- Porque no se me pasó por la cabeza que esta misión acabaría así...-explicó de la forma más sincera que pudo.- Sasori me puso al día de muchas cosas que desconocía de mi propia familia, incluso lo que te tienes que casar con mi hermano...-lo último lo dijo casi con asco. A ella no le hacía gracia tener que hacer aquello, pero si no ponían en marcha un plan terminaría pasando lo inevitable._

_- Si tu padre tan sólo quiere una tierra... ¿por qué no te pidió desde el principio que me cortejaras?¿Todo no hubiera sido más fácil?_

_- Si, pero si te seducía había sólo una poca posibilidad de que tu padre le diera una tierra.- explico mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.- Fui enviado con el fin de mantenerte alejado de japón y así poder ganarme la confianza de tu padre y así que él no sospechara que era mi familia quien enviaba las amenazas._

_- ¿Y Sasori?- quiso saber ella._

_- Tu padre se dio cuenta de todo y exigió que se te trajera de vuelta, pensó que si estabas conmigo estarías en peligro, por lo tanto mi padre envió a Sasori diciéndole que él no tenía nada que ver conmigo..._

_- ¡Entonces te han culpado a ti!- gimió indignada._

_- Si, ahora tu padre me debe odiar y amara a Itachi..._

_Aunque aquello podía ser verdad, Hinata dudaba en grado sumo que su padre volviera a sentir algo de aprecio hacía alguno de los Uchihas. Un silencio incómodo volvió a formarse en la habitación, ella aprovechando la breve pausa se apoyó del hombro de él y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podían hacer para que la historia acabara bien? En silencio uno junto al otro pasaron un largo rato, pensando algo que pudiera ayudar y que hiciera que el nombre de Sasuke fuera fiable otra vez. Como al principio la única forma de que todo acabara bien y que todos estuvieran contentos era con una boda..._

_- ¡Casate conmigo!- pidió Sasuke de golpe. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo especial._

_- De acuerdo.- aceptó sin vacilar._

_Después de hablar de cosas sin importancia ambos se acostaron en la cama, muy juntos y recordando aquellos tiempos donde ambos solo eran unos estudiantes que fingían ser normales. Ella cerró los ojos y se sintió un poco segura, a pesar que en ningún otro lugar lo estaría más. Tenía que descansar para informar a Itachi de los nuevos planes que iban a pasar. Debía hacer que Sasuke entrara en la casa por la puerta grande, también localizar a su padre e informarle que todo iba bien, que pronto volvería junto a él. Y también que se iba a casar. Eso último le pareció un grave problema. Antes de decir la palabra matrimonio debía limpiar el nombre de su prometido... luego se hablaría de boda. Sin terminar de formar los pensamientos se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Durmió plácidamente y por primera vez tuvo un sueño brillante y hermoso. En lo más hondo de su subconsciente deseó que fuera real._

_Había dejado a Hinata durmiendo en la habitación y se había adentrado en la mansión sin importarle ser encontrado. Aunque no habían pruebas seguras de que sus padres le vieran como un enemigo, el simple hecho de que su hermano mayor hubiera entrado en aquello lo decía. Itachi Uchiha siempre fue el mejor de la familia, siempre destacaba y lo dejaba a él a un lado, en el rincón. Pero al cumplir los veinte desapareció del centro familiar dejandolo a él al cargo de todo. Se había pasado toda su infancia imitando cada pequeño gesto de su hermano, por lo tanto era incluso mejor que él. Por lo menos en ese instante. Cumplía su trabajo con eficiencia y jamas lo descubrían, hasta que se vio envuelto en el tema del amor. Ahí si cometió un error, pero sin ninguna duda era el mejor que había hecho. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la pequeña sala donde solía estar su hermano. A pesar de que eran las dos de la mañana la luz estaba encendida y la puerta medio abierta. Entró y de pie delante de la ventana se encontraba al hombre que buscaba..._

_- ¿No la has besado aún no?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio de la sala. El aludido se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡Oh vamos! Si sabías que iba a venir..._

_- Llegas tarde, estúpido hermano pequeño..._

_Sí era cierto, pero por lo menos había llegado..._

_

* * *

Juju el desenlace está apunto de empezar... ¿que pasará?_


	21. Mensaje

_Eme aquí, es domingo cuasi Lunes, pero no me he podido sentar a escribir. Me sabe falta y espero que me perdonen. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU REVIEWS! Me acerco a los 90 y eso me hace muy feliz, gracias a todos por compartir su opinion conmgio. ¡Es un gran apoyo! De veras, de veras. Sin más les dejo con el capi, espero que les guste._

_ciao_

_21- Mensajes:_

_La reunión fraternal había dado inicio en el mismo instante que el hermano menor había cruzado la puerta. No hacía falta muchas palabras para saber de que iba a tratar el encuentro. Ambos tenían muy claro que teníamos pocas horas, pocos aliados y muchos enemigos. Además que habían vidas humanas en juegos y gran parte de una herencia familiar. Había tanto que perder que a ambos les hacía miedo apostar por uno de los dos bandos. Si fingían estar al lado de Madara podrían llegar a un acuerdo, pero si era así los Hyugas jamás volverían a hacer negocios con ellos. Ambos muchachos cayeron en el sofá irritados por tantas ideas en la cabeza y ninguna posible. _

_El día iba llegando y aún no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo y a ninguna solución posible, por lo tanto la boda seguía colgando en sus cerebros. La mayor prioridad que tenían era conseguir que los Hyugas volvieran a tener confianza en ellos y si lograban eso parte del asunto lo tendrían solucionado. Los padres de Hinata lograrían mantener a raya a Madara para que ellos pudieran idear algo para que su padre estuvieran contentos y todos saldrían contentos. Pero... ¿Cómo hacer creer a un viejo cabezota que es inocente el quien ha "secuestrado" a su primogénita por casí un año? Ambos muchachos suspiraron desesperados._

_Su encuentro terminó cuando el sol había despuntado en el horizonte. Sasuke se escabullo entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Hinata. Ella aún seguía acostada en la cama, con sus largos cabellos esparcidos en la almohada y el rostro sosegado. Parecía un ángel. Él posó sus labios sobre los de ella y esperó a que se despertara, aunque necesitaba recompensar las horas de sueño perdidas en la reunión con su hermano. Se acostó al lado de su amada y cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño. Un par de horas después se levantó, se encontró solo en la habitación y en la mesa de noche había una pequeña nota de su amada.._

Te veré por la noche. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Lograré que mi padre te adore. Te lo juro.

Siempre tuya.

Hinata.

_No entendía como ella iba a lograr localizar a su padre si era prácticamente una rehen en la casa de los Uchihas. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello y se volvió a acostar en la cama deseando que el día pasara tan rápido como fuera posible. Necesitaba estar junto a su Julieta antes de perder la esperanza de felicidad en el mundo._

_Ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos un tanto descuidada hasta llegar a la habitación de su vieja amiga Karin. La susodicha se encontraba sentada en un ancho sillón con la enorme tripa sobresaliendo de su camisa. Era la viva imagen de la alegría y la calma. No podía entender la tranquilidad de su rostro, ambas aún estaban en peligros y amenos que no localizara a su padre estarían perdidas. No sabía exactamente que iban a hacer con ella y con la criatura que llevaba en el vientre. Deseó por todos los medios que sus planes salieran bien. Había una posibilidad entre cien._

_Mientras desayunaba una criada le ponía en punto todos los quehaceres que debía hacer ese día. El primero visitar la ciudad para encontrar alguna ropa presentable para el después de la ceremonia, ir a la iglesia para agradecer al párroco por toda la paciencia que estaba teniendo e informarle que su padre se había puesto en contacto con ella y que deseaba realizar la ceremonia sin él. Estaba segura que esas palabras Madara las había puesto en boca del padre de Sasuke. No había ninguna duda. En el tiempo que llevaba en la casa el Uchiha había sido agradable con ella, incluso se había disculpado un par de veces por la brusquedad de todo. Parecía que comprendía un poco en la situación que estaba pasando ella, pero aún así no se veía dispuesto a dejar perder la oportunidad de conseguir una tierra. Hinata frustrada siguió escuchando toda las tareas que debía hacer. Si no se equivocaba iba a pasar la mayoría del día a fuera y no llegaría a la casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Deseó que azotara una tormenta y se tuviera que quedar recluida en la casa. Cuando más tiempo aplazaran la boda más tiempo tendría ella para hablar con su padre y pedir ayuda. Si no se podía, siempre estaba la posibilidad de casarse con Itachi, que consiguieran las tierras, luego divorciarse de él y terminar con Sasuke. Aunque ese plan lastimaría a muchas personas. Si se casaba con Itachi primero él estaría lastimando a Aya, después ella estaría lastimando a Sasuke y Karin y Sasori no serían libres de hacer su voluntad. _

_El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, los pájaros cantaban entre los árboles y los ciudadanos paseaban alegremente por las calles. Todo estaba decorado para la boda y así mismo para el festival de esas fechas. A nadie parecía impresionarle que ella paseara por la calle rodeada de guardaespaldas, y mucho menos que llevara puesto un llamativo kimono. En cierto modo se sentía incómoda, puesto que hacía tiempo que no se ponía uno y debía tener mucho cuidado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Miró al cielo intentando encontrar alguna nube negra con algún aviso de tormenta. Pero tan sólo habían aves volando de un lugar a otro. Bajo la cabeza y prestó atención a cada rincón que iba, deseando encontrar un punto ciego en la guardia y salir corriendo para llamar por teléfono o por lo menos escribir una carta. Antes de que pudiera tomar ninguna decisión habían llegado a la iglesia. Al entrar varias personas de la última fila se giraron para contemplarlos, luego volvieron a su postura inicial y siguieron escuchando la misa en silencio. Ella y un guardaespalda se colocaron en una esquina y esperaron a que la ceremonia terminara. El cura dictó las últimas palabras y poco a poco las personas se fueron marchando del centro. En poco tiempo ellos se quedaron solos y el cura se iba acercando a ellos. El hombre de cabellos blancos no parecía muy encantado con su presencia, y mucho menos la del gorila que la acompañaba a ella. Con palabras amables le pidió que abandonara la iglesia ya que Hinata debía confesarse. Ante aquellas palabras el hombre dudó y salió del recinto._

_- ¿Me tengo que confesar?- preguntó ella sorprendida._

_- ¿Has cometido un pecado?- el rostro de ella se llenó de arrugas.- Sé que te has acostado con dos hombres..-sonrió él.- eso no es un pecado._

_- Ah, entonces aún no he cometido ninguno._

_- ¡Mentira!- exclamó el cura. El rostro de el se suavizó cuando termino el eco de sus palabras.- Has mentido..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tú hermana no está enferma y no deseas que la boda se celebre._

_Durante un breve lapso de tiempo recordó el día que el cura visitó la mansión uchiha. Pero en ese entonces se hacía llamar párroco y no cura. El hombre sonrió y se quito la ropa que llevaba para hacer la misa, la dejo en una esquina y se sentó de forma cómoda en un banco, después la invitó a ella a tomar asiento a su lado. Hinata obedeció en silencio y se sentó. Antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara estuvieron contemplando la iglesia y todas sus esculturas y cuadros. A pesar de ser pequeña todo combinaba a la perfección y nada parecía sobrar. _

_- Amo a Sasuke, creo que desde siempre y aún así estuve con Sasori...- estaba apunto de proseguir cuando el hombre le detuvo._

_- No quiero que me des explicaciones de nada, mi niña. Tú sabes lo que dicta el corazón, y habrás hecho lo correcto en su momento. No soy nadie para juzgarte, incluso dios sabe que has hecho eso por un motivo puro.- se mantuvo callada escuchando.- El señor Uchiha me ha avisado que vendrías para pedir cita para la ceremonia y que ya tienes todo arreglado con tu familia, pero se por otra persona que nada bueno saldrá de esta unión. ¿me equivoco?_

_- No se equivoca. Mi padre es totalmente ignorante de mi paradero actual, a decir verdad dudo que él sepa de que va todo esto..._

_Dudó un momento antes de relatarle todo lo ocurrido, pero después lo pensó mejor y comenzó. Si alguien además de ella y los demás conocían todo lo ocurrido habrían más posibilidades de cancelar el compromiso y hacer que todo terminara en un hermoso final feliz. Mientras le iba relatando todo el párroco iba poniendo extrañas caras, de vez en cuando jadeaba otro tanto gemía y bufaba indignado. Al terminar de escuchar todo juró por dios que ayudaría todo lo posible para que ella pudiera ser libre de las cadenas de los Uchihas. Hinata le agradeció de todo corazón la ayuda, pero aún así necesitaba ponerse en contacto con su padre cuanto antes, pero no sabía como si llamar la atención a los gorilas que le acompañaban todo el día._

_- Tengo un mensajero personal aquí en la iglesia. Si gustas puedes hacerle llegar una carta a tu padre a traves de él. Si todo va como siempre hoy por la noche recibirá tu carta._

_No le hizo falta decir palabras para agradecerle ese gran favor, puesto que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos una tras otra. En poco tiempo Jiraiya llamó a uno de los monjes para que le trajera papel y lápiz a Hinata. En un par de minutos ya se encontraba redactando una carta lo más rápido posible..._

Querido padre: Me siento fatal por no haberme puesto en contacto con usted hasta ahora. Me he visto incapacitada hasta el día de hoy (Miércoles 4 ) en poder lograr escribirle algo. Estoy en Nagoya, en la mansión de los Uchiha. No se apure, puesto que estoy bien. No me han lastimado en ninguno de los sentidos, más bien vivo como una reina en un palacio, y tampoco ando cautiva. Pero igualmente me resulta imposible salir de la ciudad para ir a Tokio. Le escribo padre para alertarle de unas cuantas cosas que han ocurrido y que posiblemente ocurriran. Me han comprometido con el heredero de la familia: Itachi Uchiha. No sé si habrá escuchado hablar de él, pero no tema, estoy bien. Más bien quería decirle que no odie a Sasuke Uchiha, puesto que él no tiene la culpa de nada...

_Hinata escribía tan rápido como podía, pero las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos mojando el papel y haciendo que tuviera que romper la hoja y volver a empezar a escribir. Apurada por los avisos de los gorilas terminó escribiendo unas breves palabras..._

_**Papá, necesito tu ayuda. Enviaré a una persona que se ponga en contacto contigo para que entiendas todo. Ponte tranquilo, estoy bien . Te quiero Hinata.**_

_Era muy distinta a las demás y sabía que el viejo de su padre entraría en un ataque de pánico. Pero no tenía más tiempo antes de que los gorilas comenzaran a preocuparse por ella y a hacerse ideas equivocadas. Le dio la carta a Jiraiya y salió de la iglesia antes de que los gorilas entraran. Después de alejarse mucho de la iglesia vio como un muchacho salía de una de las casas pegadas de la iglesia y corría en dirección del puerto. Respiró tranquila y siguió el plan que tenían para esa tarde. _

_Al entrar la noche ya se encontraba en la casa, siendo abrazada por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Sasuke, mientras le informaba de pequeñas cosas que había escuchado de las criadas. Ninguna de esas eran lo suficiente interesantes para que Hinata apartara su cabeza de lo ocurrido ese día. Cuando se aseguraron que toda la casa estaba dormida y nadie les pudiera oír decidió poner en plan el plan que había tramado durante el día..._

_- Vuelve a Tokio, habla con mi padre... y dile todo lo que está pasando._

_- ¿¡Que!¿¡Y dejarte sola!¿¡Estás loca!- la voz de Sasuke era una clara adverténcia de que se negaba en lo rotundo._

_- Si yo pudiera ir... iría. Eres el único que puede salir y entrar, además ya he avisado a mi padre de que irá alguien._

_- Me odia... ¿lo sabes?_

_- Volverás con ayuda..- le beso en los labios._

_Y aunque él hubiera reprochado mil veces más, sabía que no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que ella decía. Había pocas probabilidades de que el Hyuga le creyera, pero si él era el último recurso... tendría que confiar en él._

_

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Os gusto?_


	22. Boda

_Risas, llantos, rabia y odio he experimentado haciendo este fic, estoy muy agradecida a TODOS por su constante apoyo y haberme dado ánimos para continuar. Aquí me veo con el último capitulo de El crimen imperfecto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo escribí. Sin más les dejo con el capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos y hasta la próxima._

_ciao_

_22- Boda:_

_Para su desgracia el plan de Madara estaba saliendo a la perfección. La primogénita de los Hyugas iba a contraer matrimonio con el primogénito de los Uchiha, por lo tanto todo lo de las parejas eran de la familia y eso conllevaba también las tierras. Hinata no tenía esperanza alguna de que todo se fuera arreglar. Ya había pasado una larga semana desde la carta y que había enviado lejos a Sasuke, había rezado cada noche para que hubiera un punto de luz en su vida, pero no había pasado nada. Ese día se vería obligada a unir su vida a un hombre que no amaba y que él amaba a otra mujer. Sollozó mientras se dejaba desvestir por las criadas, entre ellas estaba Aya. La enamorada de su prometido, le sonrió con tristeza al igual que ella. Suspiraron las dos frustradas y cada uno se puso a la suya. Desde la habitación podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente reunirse en la iglesia y charlar sobre algunas cosas sin interés. Hinata se ocupó en intentar descifrar las conversaciones, para no pensar que sería su vida a partir de ese momento, aunque lo había pensado tiempo atrás: Se casaba con Itachi, los Uchiha conseguían lo que quisieran y luego se divorciaría de él y se iría tan lejos como podría junto con Sasuke. Pero eso sería huir y no quería ser vencida por unos criminales. Cerró los ojos y volvió a pedir al cielo por un bello y maravilloso milagro..._

_La chica del reflejo se veía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y diseñado solo para ella. Hinata intentó hacer unas cuantas sonrisas, pero sus labios tan sólo se transformaban en una horrible línea en su rostro. No podía sentir alegría ni tristeza,se había vuelto una muñeca de porcelana que ni sentía ni padecía. Bajo la mirada al suelo para contemplar sus enormes zapatos de tacón, se los puso con dificultad y se dejo guiar por las criadas hasta la salida, dónde entraría en la iglesia como digna novia que era. Durante el trayecto pensó en los momentos bonitos que había tenido, se torturo y deseo que por un segundo el tiempo se parara para que aquello continuara..._

_No muy lejos de la iglesia un grupo de personas estaban parados en una esquina, observando a las personas que entraban aquel lugar, ninguna decía nada y tampoco se movían. Parecían estatuas vestidas de traje. Uno de ellos sonreía con orgullo y felicidad cuando vio a lo lejos una figura blanca y hermosa._

_- ¿Ahora?- escuchó una voz en su espalda._

_- Aún no...-susurró.- Espera un poco más..._

_La puerta de la iglesia se veía enorme delante de ella, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, un sudor frío y pegajoso el cayó por la espalda y las manos le sudaban. Pensó en salir corriendo, dar plantón y huír con la cola entre las piernas, pero había demasiada gente y tres vidas en peligro. Aún sabiendo que Karin y Sasori podrían huir en cualquier momento serían perseguidos por los Uchiha, por lo tanto debía hacer ese paso por ellos y por el hijo de su amado Sasuke. Deseó que ese feto estuviera en su vientre, deseaba tener algo de su amado Sasuke cerca de ella para poder avanzar y hacerlo todo..._

_- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.- le susurró una voz en su oído. Ella intentó moverse.- No hagas ningún gesto... tan sólo quedate quieta...-asintió.- Haz como si nada... pronto todo habrá acabado._

_Y un frío viento le rozó todo el cuerpo, esperó un momento y giró para ver a una de las criadas un tanto azoradas. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho y la luz apareció en su oscuridad. Las puertas se abrieron y la música nupcial comenzó a sonar. Con una seguridad desconocida dio un paso para entrar dentro de la alfombra roja. Una salva de aplauso la acompaño en los primeros pasos. A lo lejos veía a Itachi, con el rostro contraído del dolor, con las manos cerradas en puños, a su lado Jiraiya sonreía mucho, demasiado para el triste momento. Ambos hicieron contacto visual y él sonrió con seguridad. Quedaban pocos pasos de el altar a ella, por lo tanto comenzó a acostar los pasos, de forma ostentosa y visible. Quería evitar llegar ahí, algo le decía que debía hacer lento cualquier movimiento... _

_El grupo de personas de la calle comenzó a movilizarse, dos de ellos se adentraron en la iglesia con pasos lentos y tranquilos. Puesto que llevaban ropa de gala no parecían desconocidos, los demás fueron entrando por las demás puertas de la iglesia, hasta que estaban totalmente rodeados. Uno de ellos el del pelo negro y rostro pálido se sentó al lado del padre del novio. El susodicho giró un poco la cabeza hasta verse con el nuevo invitado, sus ojos se dilataron del pánico pero para no llamar la atención se cayó las palabras..._

_- Cuanto tiempo... papi.- saludo con sorna._

_- ¿Que haces aquí?-susurró indignado._

_- Vengo a buscar lo que es mío..._

_Aunque hubiera podido decir nada los acontecimientos ocurrieron antes de que Sasuke pudiera explicar nada. La puerta de la iglesia se había cerrado, dejando acorralada a todas las personas. Hinata que había estado caminando de forma lenta fue percatándose de la posición de todos los nuevos invitados. Uno de ellos resaltaba más de lo normal, sus ojos claros tan sólo la miraban a ella. El corazón le latió tan fuerte en el pecho que olvidó totalmente los planes. Estaba apunto de salir corriendo al recuentro con su padre, cuando el con un gesto le pidió que se quedara en su puesto. Recordó las palabras del sujeto en su oído y decidió hacer caso. Volvió a retomar el paso hasta llegar al altar. Cuando se subió hasta estar junto de Itachi Jiraiya habló en voz baja para ellos..._

_- Todo está arreglado, tan sólo fingir que os casaís._

_Aún un tanto confundido los dos asintieron y la falsa ceremonia comenzó. Todo el mundo se emocionó cuando ambos dijeron el Si quiero y hicieron el intercambio de alianzas. En el público no muy lejos de los novios Madara Uchiha sonreía con triunfo al ver que su plan había salido a la perfección. Sonriente por su triunfo fue vagamente consciente que Hiashi se sentaba a su lado y le ponía de forma disimulada un papel. El susodicho al darse cuenta abrió los ojos llenó de pánico..._

_Cuando los novios subieron a la limusina después de la típica escena con el ramo suspiraron algo abatidos, no entendían muy bien lo que pasaban, pero de algo si tenían claro. Aquel papel que ambos firmaron tan solo había sido un folio en blanco y las palabras que había dicho Jiraiya no tenían ningún significado importante para ellos. La limusina comenzó a rodar y rodar, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a dónde se dirigía puesto que aún estaban intentando entender que significaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El coche se detuvo y la puerta se abrió._

_En el horizonte el sol se estaba ocultando, las olas de la playa golpeaban con furia en la arena y en no muy lejos de la orilla en una pequeña tienda se encontraban tres personas. Dos de ellas vestidas con traje de gala y el otro con una túnica blanca y una cruz colgando en el cuello. Ninguno de los dos se movió, pero alguien le sujetó del brazo y les guió hasta encontrarse junto a aquellas personas..._

_- Todo a terminado al fin...-sonrió Sasuke mientras cogía de la mano a Hinata._

_- ¿Cómo que ha terminado todo ya?- preguntó confusa. A su lado con una enorme sonrisa se encontraba su padre.- ¿Papá?-gimió._

_- Hija, no hagas tantas preguntas y tan sólo se feliz._

_Hinata no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía, pero de algo estaba totalmente segura. Sasuke estaba con ella, con un rostro de satifacción y una enorme sonrisa cruzandole la cara. Sin esperar más palabra se lanzó a abrazarlo y a besarlo. Después de un rato de muestra de afecto se separó y se dio cuenta de las personas que les rodeaban. En la playa se encontraba Itachi junto con Aya, que lucía un hermoso vestido largo con cuello de barca de un suave color rosa, luego Karin y Sasori cogidos de la mano con una enorme sonrisa. No muy lejos de los demás con la cabeza gacha se encontraba el cabeza del clan Uchiha. Hinata sujetó de la mano a Sasuke y se acercó a él..._

_- Gracias..-sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él con el rostro confundido._

_- Por dejar que conociera a Sasuke._

_Y los nervios del pobre hombre se rompieron. A su lado una bella mujer le abrazo intentando callar los ahogados llantos. Hinata y Sasuke volvieron a la capilla, donde el cura comenzó a recitar los verso de misa. En pocos minutos las dos parejas estuvieron felizmente unidas y con ello todos los problemas resueltos._

_3 meses después..._

_Tanto Hinata, Sasuke como Sasori se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital. Karin estaba dando a luz en esos momentos. Hinata se sentía feliz que al final su amiga iba a dar a luz a su hijo, después de todo lo que habían pasado todos podían ser felices. Sasuke estaba tan nervioso como Sasori, ambos chicos tenían algo en común: Aquella criatura era importante para los dos, fuera hijo de quien fuera Después de cinco horas el ginecólogo salió con un hermoso bebé de cabellos rojos y ojos negros. Evidentemente era un Uchiha, de ello no había duda. El doctor al ver los dos hombres se quedó un tanto anonado al no saber a quien dar al recién nacido..._

_- Sasori, coge a tu hijo.- sonrié._

_- ¿Qué? P-pero si..._

_- Mi hijo esta aquí...-y sin ninguna vergüenza tocó el vientre algo abobado de Hinata._

_- ¿¡QUÉ!_

_El ginecólogo sonrió alegre de escuchar buenas noticias y entregó el niño a los brazos de Sasori. Tanto Hinata como Sasori animaron al joven que entrara en quirófano junto a su mujer, él sonrió y entró dejando solo a ambos chicos que tenían las manos unidas y una enorme sonrisa._

_- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a mi padre que estoy embarazada?- preguntó con una pícara sonrisa._

_- No quiero hablar de nada serio nunca más con tu padre..._

_Y entre risas ambos abandonaron el hospital. Hinata no estaba segura de todo lo que había pasado tres meses atrás, pero una cosa ya se había aclarado. Su marido y su padre jamás se llevarían bien._

_FIN_

_

* * *

Espero que el final no les haya decepcionado. Muchas gracias a todos por haberme seguido. Si quieren leer algo más mío estoy escribiendo otro fic llamado "Tan cerca como quieras" si os interesa podeis leerlo. Muchas gracias a todos y hasta otra._


End file.
